Розовый шелк и белый лен
by TuttaL
Summary: Она уехала десять лет назад, чтобы забыть все об отгоревшем прошлом. Что произойдет, когда она вернется с новыми сюрпризами? Когда всплывает ложь, и прежние чувства становятся невыносимы, кому предстоит обжечься? Перевод с английского "Of pink silk and white linen" автора Jaded Angel.
1. Дом больше не был домом

Двадцативосьмилетняя женщина глубоко затянулась сигаретой. Глядя на улицу с балкона, она медленно выдохнула дым. Она сидела в белом плетеном кресле, примыкавшем к стене, рядом стоял небольшой столик. Наблюдая, как солнце медленно приближается к линии горизонта, она вздохнула. В голове гудело от только что состоявшегося телефонного разговора с ее матерью.

Она ненавидела не работать, чертов отпуск.

Она сделала еще одну затяжку. Казалось, ее мать очень настаивает, чтобы она приехала и провела немного времени дома. Но самой ей этого не хотелось. Впрочем, ноющий голос в дальнем углу сознания буквально кричал на нее. Она не была дома почти десять лет. Черт, с матерью она общалась только по телефону. Единственной из родного города, с кем она виделась, была ее лучшая подруга, и то всего три или четыре раза за все эти десять лет.

Дом больше не был _домом_.

Услышав, как входная дверь захлопнулась, женщина выбросила сигарету. Вообще-то, она бросила курить много лет назад, но в такие дни ей сложно было удержаться.

— Я чувствую дым.

Она обернулась и увидела мальчика, что был ростом один метр двадцать сантиметров.

— Спасибо, Райли, — произнесла она, поднявшись. Светловолосый голубоглазый мальчик улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Что у нас на ужин?

Она провела рукой по его волосам, и, улыбаясь, зашла в особняк.

— Я в замешательстве. Звонила твоя бабушка, она приглашает нас к себе... — она остановилась и взглянула на него. Его рот округлился, а глаза удивленно распахнулись.

— Серьезно? Мы... поедем?

Она быстро оценила воодушевленность сына. Он никогда не был в ее родном _доме_. А она никогда не горела желанием его туда взять.

— Да, конечно, если захочешь.

— Клево! Я увижусь с бабушкой! — от радости он едва не принялся прыгать на стены. Она обняла его за голову. Он общался только со своей мамой, и больше ни с кем из ее своенравной семьи. Ей хотелось уберечь его от подобного опыта.

— Что ж, мы уедем в субботу, когда ты управишься с заданиями на лето, и пробудем там несколько недель.

Лицо его вновь озарилось широкой улыбкой.

— Мы будем жить у бабушки?

И что, подвергнуть его всем «прелестям» проживания в ее _доме_? Пожалуй, нет.

— Нет, мы остановимся у твоей крестной, — произнесла она, зайдя на кухню. До нее донесся радостный возглас, на что она покачала головой. — Иди делай домашнее задание. Тогда успеешь немного посидеть за компьютером перед сном.

Маленькие ручки обвили ее за талию.

— Спасибо, мам.

Вприпрыжку он направился к свей комнате.

Посмотрев некоторое время в потолок, она приступила к приготовлению ужина.

Тихонько прикрыв дверь в спальню сына, она обошла итальянский кожаный диван, вздохнула и взяла телефон. Прибавив разницу во времени, женщина пришла к выводу, что еще не поздно позвонить лучшей подруге и попросить принять их у себя в гостях.

— Алло?

— Эй, привет, — улыбнулась она.

— О, мой Бог! Привет! Давненько я тебя не слышала. Как поживает мой любимый крестник? — переполненный восторгом голос на другом конце заставил ее искренне рассмеяться.

— Все хорошо, только что уснул. Угадай, что?

— Ты провела ночь с Джорждем Клуни и теперь носишь его ребенка?

— Нет...

— Черт... Хотела бы я провести ночь с Джорждем Клуни и скрывать дитя его любви, — за этим высказыванием последовал неконтролируемый смех обеих собеседниц. Для них потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться и восстановить дыхание.

— Что ж, мисс «Я замужем», я приеду на этих выходных на несколько недель.

— В самом деле?

— Да-да, знаю. Пожалуй, изоляция меня и ребенка заставляет волноваться мою маму, потому что она позвонила и умоляла меня приехать.

— Ты собираешься остановиться у них с отцом?

— Нет, это выше моих сил.

— Тебе будут несказанно рады у меня дома. Подожди... Нет, это не моя мама, и даже если бы это была она, ей тоже здесь несказанно рады... — проговорила Фиби куда-то в сторону. — Извини.

— Разногласия с мужем? — засмеялась она.

На другом конце провода раздался смешок.

— В последний раз, когда приезжала моя мама, она навела порядок во всем доме, а он очень злился, пытаясь понять, куда же она все переложила, — она хохотнула, а подруга продолжала рассказывать о похождениях ее мамы, выводящих ее мужа из себя. Спустя несколько минут последовал вопрос гораздо спокойней: — Итак?

— У тебя будет двое гостей в начале лета!

— Ура!

Вновь зазвучал смех, и подруги стали обсуждать детали и все, что они планировали сделать за эти несколько недель.

Машина ехала по нешумной автотрассе. К счастью, дорога была почти пуста, сделав одиннадцатичасовой путь проще для ее утомленного тела. Она посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида, Райли читал одну из своих таинственных книг. Улыбнувшись, она вернула взгляд на магистраль.

— Долго еще?

Бросив короткий взгляд на сына в зеркало, она вновь уставилась на дорогу.

— Примерно час, — ответила она. Он коротко выдохнул и закрыл книгу, устремив взор в окно. — В чем дело, дружок? Еще вчера ты был полон энтузиазма.

— Я знаю. Просто это так странно... Я всегда думал, что ты ненавидишь Хиллвуд.

Она усмехнулась — он был очень разборчив в словах.

— Я не ненавижу Хиллвуд, я просто... всегда хотела оттуда уехать. И когда мне это удалось, я просто не хотела возвращаться, — такой последовал ответ от мамы.

— _Он_ жил там? — его тонкий голос выдавал волнение, в голубых глазах промелькнула искра.

— Да, — монотонно ответила она, избегая встречи с ним взглядом в зеркале.

— _Он_ до сих пор там?

— Я... я не знаю.

Он закрыл рот и сжал губы в тонкую линию. Он слышал правду, стоящую за ее словами, уловив эмоциональный подтекст.

Он всегда хорошо умел читать между строк.

Улыбаясь, они вдвоем стояли перед высокой белой дверью. Она заправила длинную прядь волос за ухо и игриво потрепала волосы Райли.

Дверь с размахом отворилась, явив взору маленькую девочку, на вид лет четырех, с улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Здравствуйте, — произнесла она звонким и наполненным радостью голосом.

— Лилит! Господи! — невысокая женщина, ростом чуть больше метра шестьдесят, подбежала к двери и взяла девочку на руки. — Сколько раз я тебе говорила не открывать эту дверь?

— Привет, мамочка, — девочка улыбнулась женщине.

— Вижу, ты хорошо воспитываешь детей, — к высказыванию раздался смешок.

— И это я слышу от женщины, чей сын в пять лет носился нагишом по офису? Привет, дорогой, — женщина поцеловала Райли в макушку и широко улыбнулась. Аккуратно опустив дочку, она слегка похлопала ее по спине. — Входите, входите.

— Можно мы поиграем во дворе? — спросила Лилит.

Ее мать посмотрела вниз и собиралась ответить, как вдруг заговорил Райли:

— Я пригляжу за ней, — он был знаком с малышкой почти с рождения, и любил с ней играть.

— Ладно, пойдем к воротам, только не бойся собаки, он очень добрый.

Райли улыбнулся и взял девочку за руку, она тут же принялась рассказывать ему обо всем вокруг с позиции четырехлетнего ребенка.

— Что ж, — мама девочки улыбнулась, — много же времени для тебя это заняло.

Другая женщина улыбнулась в ответ, оглядев подругу сверху донизу.

— Боже, Фиби... Иногда ты такая... ах!

Они крепко обнялись, одновременно произнося фразы о том, как хорошо, наконец, увидеться друг с другом.

Отстранившись, она пристально рассмотрела Фиби. Ее длинные волосы были заплетены в косу, опускающуюся на спину. Фиби по-прежнему носила свои маленькие очки, обходясь почти без косметики. После рождения Тай она снова пришла в форму, и выглядела счастливей, чем когда бы то ни было.

— Так здорово увидеть тебя.

— Не представляешь, как я себя чувствую, вернувшись спустя столько времени. Кажется, я прослезилась, проезжая мимо сто восемнадцатой школы, — они обе рассмеялись. — А где твой муж?

— Эй, Фибс, слышала такую шутку? — женщины обернулись и увидели высокого мужчину, стоящего в дверном проеме кухни. В одной руке у него была газета, сложенная в несколько раз, а в другой он держал мальчика нескольких месяцев отроду. Он поднял взгляд и уставился на жену и стоящую рядом с ней женщину. Газета выпала из его руки, а челюсть поползла вниз.

— Хельга Патаки?

— Собственной персоной, Шляповолосый, — усмехнулась она в ответ.


	2. Одолжение

Они все вместе сидели в гостиной. Малыш спал, Райли и Лилит по-прежнему гуляли снаружи, а отвисшая челюсть Джеральда так и не поднималась.

— И, — Фиби взглянула на Хельгу, — как там Чикаго?

— Чикаго? — переспросил Джеральд. В последнее время он делал это слишком уж часто.

— Нормально, ритм жизни в большом городе немного суетный, но, к счастью, есть отпуск.

— Хельга — психиатр, — сообщила Фиби и одарила мужа улыбкой.

— Хельга?.. — Джеральд был ошеломлен, если не сказать, шокирован светловолосой бомбой, сидящей прямо напротив него.

Хельга посмотрела на него и дернула головой:

— Что с тобой такое, черт побери?

— Ничего! — Джеральд занял защитную позицию. — То есть, я думал, что ты... вроде как... умерла?

— Думал что? — в унисон спросили Хельга и Фиби.

— Не знаю! Просто ты так пропала после окончания школы.

— Для учебы в колледже! — вспылила Хельга. Она посмотрела на него, после чего потупила взгляд.

— Ты — бяка, — пробурчала Фиби.

Джеральд приоткрыл рот, но вдруг появился мальчик с русыми волосами, ясными голубыми глазами, со столь знакомым взглядом и четырехлетней дочерью Джеральда, ведомой за руку.

— Она сказала, что устала, — сообщил мальчик, улыбнувшись Фиби.

— Это так мило, ты увидел ее и привел сюда, — Джеральд вытянул руку из кармана и, улыбаясь, протянул ладонь. Забрав Лилит, он повернулся к Фиби. — Ты оставила ее снаружи?

— Джеральд, — Хельга ласково улыбнулась, а Джеральд обернулся. Она встала и положила руку мальчику на плечо, попутно откинув волосы со своих плеч. — Это Райли, мой сын.

— У тебя есть сын? — во второй раз за час у Джеральда опустилась челюсть. Он смотрел поочередно то на Хельгу, то на Райли. — Ну дела...

— Здравствуйте, Мистер Джоханссен, теперь... здесь, — Райли немного нервничал. — Наверное, не самое подходящее время упомянуть, что формально Вы — мой крестный?

— Я крестный? — Джеральд был на грани потери контроля над собой.

Хельга со вздохом села обратно и потянула Райли присесть рядом с ней.

— Джеральд, эта маленькая проблема должна быть помещена в дальний уголок твоего разума. Мы с Райли останемся здесь, и не имеет значения, известен ли тебе сей факт, я просто... хочу, чтобы эта поездка для всех была расслабляющей и комфортной. Договорились?

Джеральд посмотрел на нее и на мальчика, сидящих на диване в гостиной его дома. Что-то в нем было, но он никак не мог это взять в толк. Он оценивающим взглядом осмотрел Хельгу.

Ростом она была, по меньшей мере, метр шестьдесят семь. Фигура заметно подтянулась за прошедшее десятилетие. Волосы были подстрижены каскадной стрижкой, обрамляя продолговатое лицо. Она больше не носила ее печально известную монобровь, вместо которой красовались две аккуратные линии. Хельга не использовала много косметики, и одета была в дорогую одежду. Глаза ее были самыми голубыми из всех, что ему доводилось видеть за последнее время, по крайней мере, со времен школы. Кремового цвета кожа лица была подчеркнута персиковыми румянами. Губы были сжаты, а изящная рука прижимала сына к себе.

Джеральд закрыл и открыл глаза. Он не решался заговорить, не будучи уверенным, какова Хельга теперь изнутри. Он кивнул, взглянул на Райли и улыбнулся.

— Так, — начал Джеральд, пока Райли рассматривал высокого темнокожего мужчину с короткой стрижкой и атлетичным телосложением, — ты любишь спорт?

— Я в самом деле не хочу отпускать его куда-то без меня, Джеральд, — проговорила Хельга, сидя в кабинете и проверяя электронную почту.

Сидящий в кресле неподалеку Джеральд закатил глаза.

— Почему нет? Ребенку девять лет; мы в девять шатались по улицам, спасали мир... перестань.

— И посмотри, какими замечательными мы выросли, — передразнила его Хельга. Джеральд взглянул на нее, слегка удивившись ее повышенному тону голоса. — Извини. Послушай, я не... просто это слишком сложно, пожалуйста, — ее голубые глаза были устремлены лишь на него.

Ощущение дежавю охватило его, когда он вспомнил этот ледяной взгляд.

 _—_ _Что? — решительно спросила юная Хельга. Она оторвалась от книги и устремила взор на капитана баскетбольной команды, чьи мускулы проступали сквозь его футболку, а губы были растянуты в фирменной улыбке, дающей понять всем, что ее обладатель «очень крут»._

 _— Я просто хотел сказать, какая милая у тебя сегодня прическа, — он улыбнулся еще шире, обнажая белые зубы._

 _Хельга дотянулась и коснулась рукой своих собранных в конский хвост коротких волос. Ее разум напряженно работал в попытке понять, в чем же дело._

 _— Чего ты хочешь, Джоханссен?_

 _Улыбка сползла с лица Джеральда от резко изменившегося со смущенного на командный тона ее голоса._

 _— Мне нужна помощь с английским. Если я получу еще хоть одну «F», то вылечу из команды. Ненавижу английский._

 _— Перестань, это же твой родной язык. Почему ты не попросишь Фиби? — Хельга вернулась к ранее читаемой ею книге._

 _— Потому что в последний раз, когда мы с Фиби занимались, она водрузила раскрытый учебник мне на голову, а сама уселась мне на колени, — сказал Джеральд, присев напротив девушки._

 _— Оу, это так мило, — Хельга улыбнулась и устремила взор на страницы книги._

 _— Хельга, пожалуйста! Обещаю, я сделаю все, что пожелаешь! — умолял Джеральд._

 _Он знал, что ей не нужно уделять много внимания предмету, чтобы получить высшую отметку, черт, она даже может вообще не появляться на уроках, и все равно получать «А»._

 _— Мне ничего не нужно, — проворчала Хельга._

 _Взгляд Джеральда забегал из стороны в сторону._

 _Будь неладен этот английский._

 _Яркая лампочка вдруг зажглась над его головой._

 _— Я устрою тебе свидание с Арнольдом._

 _Взгляд Хельги перескочил на просиявшее лицо Джеральда._

 _— Прости, что?_

 _Джеральд проигнорировал ее ледяной тон и подался вперед на кресле._

 _— Известный факт, что ты к Арнольду неровно дышишь. Ты поможешь мне получить высший балл, а я организую тебе свидание с Арнольдом._

 _— Я не хочу свидание с Арнольдом, Джеральд. Я не... Я помогу тебе, ладно? Считай, что это одолжение для Фиби, — Хельга снова уставилась в книгу._

 _— Но... почему ты не хочешь пойти на свидание с Арнольдом? То есть..._

 _— Слушай, — голубые глаза сверлили его, эти глаза были ярче всех голубых глаз, что он когда-либо встречал. — Это все сложно, поэтому, пожалуйста. Одолжение Фиби. Можно я вернусь к чтению? Увидимся на английском._

 _Она продолжила смотреть на него. Голубые глаза предъявляли требование карим, или же это была мольба?_

— Ладно, Хельга, я не буду брать Райли в город, — уступил Джеральд. — Все равно это будет скучно. Ронда со своими двумя детьми уехали в Лондон до сентября. Надин отправилась на сафари вместе с Лайлой, Стинки и Брейни. Единственные, с кем можно провести время — это Гарольд, Петти, Сид или Арнольд, — Джеральд пожал плечами, как бы преуменьшая значение произнесенного.

— Арнольд? — сказала Хельга, не отрывая взгляда от экрана компьютера.

— Да, он заведует пансионом. Его дедушка все еще бодро держится, как и его бабушка, просто он не хочет взваливать на них, знаешь ли, весь этот стресс.

— Конечно, я понимаю, — выключив компьютер, Хельга взглянула на Джеральда. — А... он... ну...

— Он не женат, если ты об этом. Они с Лайлой почти поженились, но ты же ее знаешь. К тому же, он хронический холостяк с нескончаемым потоком дел, — Джеральд слабо улыбнулся.

— Вы до сих пор близко общаетесь?

— Он был моим шафером, он крестный отец Лилит, мы увидимся с ним завтра, и, да, мы по-прежнему близки.

— Где вы собираетесь с ним встретиться? — Джеральд уловил внезапно проступившую в словах Хельги тревогу, но в тот момент он не обратил на это внимания.

— Он придет сюда, и мы отправимся с детьми в парк. Эй, если будет двое взрослых, Райли может пойти с нами?

Хельга смотрела на него глазами человека, который вот-вот сорвется с обрыва, но в остальном она была собрана и не выказывала ни малейшего беспокойства.

— Не говори Арнольду, что я здесь.

— Почему?

— Просто не говори, — отчеканила Хельга.

— Хельга, — Джеральд сконфуженно взглянул на нее.

— Джеральд, сделай мне одолжение, не говори Арнольду, что я здесь, — резко развернувшись, Хельга вышла из кабинета, оставив Джеральда в полной растерянности.

Хельга лежала на кровати в гостевой комнате. Она была рада, что Райли решил расположиться на матрасе в кабинете, дав им обоим личное пространство, хотя и знала, что к утру ребенок окажется в ее комнате. Ему всегда неважно спалось в незнакомых местах.

Стук в дверь заставил губы Хельги изогнуться в усмешке. Она бросила взгляд на часы.

— Время смерти — девять тридцать, — шутливо пробурчала она себе под нос. — Войдите!

Усмешка преобразилась в искреннюю улыбку, когда Хельга увидела черный пучок волос лучшей подруги, заглянувшей и вошедшей в бело-голубую спальню.

— Хей, — улыбнулась Фиби, присаживаясь на край кровати.

— Привет, — Хельга подвинулась, чтобы Фиби могла прилечь рядом с ней. Теперь они могли смотреть в потолок и разговаривать, как в былые времена.

Фиби облокотилась на подушки и, последовав примеру Хельги, закинула руки за голову. Комнату заполнила тишина, пока они пересчитывали пузырьки на потолке.

— Слышала, ты запретила Джеральду взять Райли с собой.

Хельга закатила глаза.

— Фиби, я думала, ты поймешь...

— Я понимаю, и даже считаю твое решение правильным — Райли неглупый ребенок, ему достаточно будет одного взгляда, чтобы мгновенно понять, кто его отец. И тогда больно будет всем.

— Думаешь, я должна сказать ему?

— Вообще-то, да. Но, может, будет лучше сперва поговорить с его отцом. Я хочу сказать, он ведь тоже рано или поздно узнает.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы Райли было больно, — Хельга испустила вздох и прикрыла лицо руками. — Когда, черт подери, все успело так запутаться?

— Не знаю, — Фиби положила руку Хельге на плечо. — Я бы хотела помочь, но я даже не в курсе всей истории.

— Он сказал, что это ошибка, и что этого никогда не было. Я не могу допустить, чтобы он сказал такое _моему_ ребенку.

Фиби кивнула, отметив изменившуюся интонацию подруги.

— Что ж, поговори с _ним_ , иначе никогда не узнаешь, — Фиби слегка улыбнулась.

— Посмотрим. Завтра я веду Райли к маме.

— Самое время, — усмехнулась Фиби.

— Ты забыла мне сказать, что купила **мороженое** , — Хельга посмотрела на Фиби.

— Мне и не нужно было покупать **мороженое**. **Мороженое** всегда было здесь.

— Он никогда не уезжал?..

— Как бы ему это удалось? — Фиби приподняла уголки губ. — Хельга, ты единственная, кто уехал. Даже будучи в Коннектикуте, я никогда действительно не оставляла Хиллвуд.

— Мне нравится думать, что ты драматизируешь, — Хельга улыбнулась.

Фиби кивнула и улыбнулась ей в ответ.

— Если мне не изменяет память, то именно ты у нас бессменная королева драмы.

 _Фиби смотрелась в зеркало в женском туалете, со вздохом оценивая короткие волосы, обрамляющие ее лицо._

 _— Не стоило стричься так коротко._

 _Хельга нанесла на губы блеск и медленно провела пальцами по своим светлым локонам. Посмотрев на Фиби, она немного взъерошила ее волосы._

 _— А я думаю, стрижка выглядит мило._

 _— Мы в предпоследнем классе, кто еще остался милым?_

 _— Какая нам разница? — Хельга пожала плечами. — Перестань, мы ведь каждый день коротаем время за перекурами._

 _— Это, по-твоему, должно меня поддержать?_

 _— Когда нас вообще волновало чужое мнение?_

 _— Мне плевать, в моде короткие стрижки, или нет, я просто говорю о том, что устала пытаться быть милой._

 _— Ага, — Хельга поправила свой джинсовый жакет и улыбнулась, легонько поигрывая с пирсингом в пупке, сделанном на прошедших выходных. — Люблю эту штучку._

 _— Кто бы сомневался, — поддразнивая, произнесла Фиби и, взяв свою сумку, вышла из уборной. Хельга плелась позади, не в силах оторваться от колечка._

 _— Можно подумать, ты не любишь свой, — Фиби повернулась и высунула язык, явив взору серебряный шарик посреди него. — Это так мило, Фиби, ми-ло, мило._

 _Фиби стрельнула в подругу взглядом и открыла свой шкафчик. Хельга повернулась, чтобы открыть свой, но неожиданно оказалась на полу._

 _— Прости, Хельга, — она подняла взгляд и увидела протянутую руку и пару виновато смотрящих на нее бирюзовых глаз._

 _Хельга приняла руку и встала._

 _— Что за утро у меня будет без столкновения с тобой, Репоголовый?_

 _— Пожалуй, это будет очень плохой день, — он застенчиво улыбнулся и продолжил свой путь на занятия._

 _—_ Ненавижу _его._

 _— Неправда, — пробормотала Фиби._

 _— Да, — едва не заскулила Хельга. — Он смысл моего существования._

 _Фиби закатила глаза и помотала головой:_

 _— Ты такая королева драмы, — сухо заключила она._

 _— Ты чертовски права! — сказала Хельга, провожая взглядом идущего по коридору русоволосого юношу._

— Быть может, я поговорю с ним завтра, — промолвила Хельга, вырвав Фиби из воспоминаний и заставив подругу на нее посмотреть.

— Нет, не поговоришь.

— Да, не поговорю.

Хельга сидела в просторной гостиной, наблюдая, как ее мать суетится около Райли.

— Ты так похож на свою маму! — Мириам была счастлива увидеть младшую дочь и внука.

Хельга подняла взгляд вверх.

Все говорили, что Райли — ее вылитая копия, но она никогда так не считала, никогда. Она видела лишь то, как он похож на своего отца, и внешне, и внутренне. Бывали дни, когда она останавливала себя, чтобы случайно не назвать сына отцовским именем.

— Спасибо, бабушка.

Мириам расплылась в улыбке и легонько потрепала его за щечки. Как Хельга успела заметить, бросив пить, Мириам стала чувствовать себя бодрее и лучше.

— Где папа? — спросила Хельга, указав на его кресло.

— Придет с минуты на минуту. Хотя я даже рада, что могу провести немного времени с Вами наедине.

— О, поверь, я тоже этому рада.

— Мириам!

— Боб, угадай, кто приехал нас навестить?

— Кто? — в дверном проходе, ведущем в гостиную, стоял мужчина.

Хельга тщательно рассмотрела его. Морщины усеивали его усталое лицо. Глаза потускнели, а волосы были седыми, как никогда. Мириам состарилась так элегантно, она все еще выглядела на сорок пять; Бобу же можно было дать далеко за семьдесят, хотя ему не стукнуло еще и шестидесяти пяти.

— Привет, Боб, — усмехнулась Хельга.

— Девчонка?

— Хельга, папа, — Хельга резко повернула голову, когда Боб посмотрел на Райли. — Райли, это твой дедушка, Боб Патаки. Боб, это мой сын, Райли.

— У тебя ребенок?

— Да, — медленно выдавила из себя Хельга.

— Ты замужем?

— Нет...

— Есть парень?

— Нет...

— Сколько ему?

— Девять.

— Тогда ладно, — после неловкой паузы произнес Боб, взлохматил волосы Райли и направился в кухню.

Хельга часто заморгала, будучи не уверенной в том, что вообще только что произошло, но она знала наверняка, что Боб пошел на кухню за пивом, мысленно производя подсчеты.

— Погоди, тебе было восемнадцать? — сказал Боб, вернувшись в комнату с банкой прохладного пива.

— Да, Боб, я узнала, что беременна им спустя два месяца, как приехала в Чикаго, — Хельга вздохнула.

Райли знал всю историю и видел те жертвы, на которые его матери пришлось пойти, но он не стыдился ее, а, наоборот, очень гордился.

— Как... Ты же никогда... То есть...

— Я же говорила, что у меня все будет в порядке, папа, и если это означает отказаться от некоторых вещей, растя ребенка и становясь успешным психиатром, я думаю, я хорошо справилась.

Рот Боба оставался приоткрытым от удивления. Он смотрел на Хельгу, потом на Райли, на Мириам, каждый раз возвращая взгляд к дочери. Боб прокашлялся, расположившись в кресле напротив Хельги.

— Стало быть, я дед?

— Папа, у Ольги трое детей, ты и так дедушка.

— Да, но я не знал, что являюсь им так долго.

— Теперь знаешь.

Боб оглядел Райли, и на его лице появилась полуулыбка.

— Что ж, по крайней мере, он кажется получше Ольгиных троих.

В гостиной раздался смех, снимая все накопившееся напряжение. Хельга была признательна, стоило поблагодарить маму или Райли за то, что они смеялись над шуткой. Впрочем, она заметила, что Райли и Мириам сидят молча, а Боб просто уставился на нее. Хельга поняла, что это только ее собственный смех заполняет воздух ее детского ада.

От этого она расхохоталась еще сильней.

Припарковавшись напротив дома Фиби и Джеральда, Хельга вышла из машины. Улыбаясь, она наблюдала за тем, как Райли пересек дорогу и встал на нижнюю ступеньку крыльца.

Хельга с облегчением вздохнула, отметив, что сегодняшний день прошел вполне хорошо. Боб и Мириам были очень рады увидеться с их внуком и дочерью. Они позавтракали и пообедали вместе, а Боб даже вручил Райли немного денег, которые незамедлительно будут отправлены в копилку. Боб собирался повести Райли и Ольгиного сына на бейсбольный матч в Нью-Йорке на выходных, а Мириам планировала пообедать и пройтись по магазинам с обеими дочерьми.

Все это было довольно шокирующим, но Хельга решила, что десять лет есть десять лет. Все изменилось, и люди тоже.

Просунув в замок ключ, врученный ей Фиби, Хельга отворила дверь и вошла в дом. Райли улыбкой встретил несущуюся ему навстречу Лилит, впоследствии запрыгнувшую ему на руки.

— Пойдем играть! — проверещала она, когда Райли опустил ее. Она ухватила мальчика за руку и увела по лестнице наверх.

Хельга улыбнулась и отложила свою сумочку.

Подняв взгляд, она увидела высокого мужчину, ростом метр восемьдесят семь или около того, с растрепанными светлыми волосами, подтянутой фигурой, слегка удлиненным лицом и бирюзовыми глазами.

— Простите, могу я Вам чем-то помочь? — его низкий голос контрастировал с его мягкими чертами.

На сей раз настала очередь Хельги удивиться до такой степени, чтобы опустилась ее челюсть. Она не могла оторвать взгляд от мужчины, сделав нервный вдох. Хельга открыла рот, готовая закричать изо всех сил, но вместо этого три слова, три смертоносных слова ядом слетели с ее прелестных вишневых губ.

— Я убью ее.


	3. Да, не расскажу

— Я убью ее, — Хельга крепко зажмурилась, про себя вознося молитвы высшим силам, чтобы все это ей лишь привиделось. Она открыла свои голубого цвета глаза и увидела мужчину с волосами пшеничного цвета.

— Кого? — спросил он.

У Хельги внутри все перевернулось от его голоса, заполнившего небольшой коридор.

— Фиби, — она вложила в произнесение имени весь гнев, который сумела.

— За что?

Хельга уставилась на него. Она слишком многого от него ожидала. Он понятия не имел, кто она. Фиби и Джеральд не сказали ему.

— Ты серьезно?

— Простите? — он был немного смущен, даже нет — очень смущен.

Вот почему его терзали сомнения по поводу присмотра за детьми. Он должен был понять, что что-то тут не так, когда Джеральд подмигнул ему и сказал, что для него припасен сюрприз.

— Ты не узнаёшь меня.

— Я не знаю, кто Вы, — она выглядела знакомой, очень знакомой. Но он не мог сопоставить лицо с именем. Красивое лицо, надо сказать.

— Ты всегда был из нас самым недогадливым, разве нет, Репоголовый?

Его глаза широко раскрылись, а челюсть опустилась.

Хельга не могла удержаться от усмешки, когда он облокотился о стол для опоры. Она подумала, что в идеальном мире за этим последовали бы объятия и широкие улыбки. Но это был не идеальный мир.

— Хельга Джи Патаки?

И впрямь не идеальный мир.

— Доктор Хельга Джи Патаки, спасибо большое, — она поправила пиджак, продолжая избегать зрительного контакта.

— О, мой Бог, прошло... столько лет.

— Десять, Арнольд; десять долгих, далеких лет, — текучим голосом произнесла она.

Возникла пауза.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — она подняла взор, удивившись, когда обнаружила блуждающий по ней вверх и вниз взгляд Арнольда. Он улыбнулся, встретившись с ней глазами. — Ты так изменилась, то есть... даже не знаю.

Хельге это показалось занятным. Она никогда не забывала его. Она могла бы выхватить его из трехтысячной толпы, черт, даже больше; она без колебаний узнала бы его голос. Волосы чуть длиннее, немного респектабельной одежды — и она для него незнакомка.

— Приятно слышать, Арнольд, — вздохнув, она помотала головой. — Ты тоже выглядишь хорошо. Как ты?

Арнольд отчего-то выглядел до сих пор смущенным. Он помнил Хельгу; она была сном, который никогда не оставлял его. Она выглядела иначе. Пока они взаимодействовали по жизни, она никогда не одевалась так хорошо, а из косметики пользовалась не больше, чем блеском для губ. И вот она здесь, собственной персоной. Десять лет изменили ее, и не только снаружи, но и изнутри.

— Я хорошо. Джеральд попросил меня присмотреть за детьми, я понятия не имел, что здесь ты. Ну он у меня получит.

Хельга кивнула.

— Я собиралась увидеться с тобой... позже, на следующей неделе, — она снова начала кивать. Уж ей-то было точно известно, что она планировала избегать его, даже если для этого пришлось бы прятаться в мусорных баках.

— Правда? Было бы здорово провести с тобой время, нужно будет насчет этого договориться, — он улыбнулся одной из своих «мне действительно не все равно» улыбок, от которых мир крошится вдребезги, а колени подкашиваются.

Хельга ощутила, что ее губы тоже изогнулись. Она любила такие его улыбки.

 _—_ _C дороги, Репоголовый!_

 _Хельга быстро прошагала мимо него, слегка оттолкнув в сторону._

 _Арнольд взглянул на нее и поправил рубашку. Если бы эта девушка не была такой нахальной. Джеральд улыбнулся, облокотившись спиной на шкафчик и вытянув свои очень длинные ноги._

 _— Будь неладен этот скачок роста. Хотел бы я быть девчонкой. Посмотри на них, уже в шестом классе разделались со всем дерьмом, сопутствующим гормональным изменениям._

 _Арнольд обернулся и помотал головой._

 _— Ты же вроде не особо обращал внимание на здоровье, разве нет?_

 _— Не мой стиль, чувак, не мой стиль._

 _Арнольд дернул головой и пошел в том направлении, где только что скрылась Хельга._

 _Он бесцельно смотрел по сторонам, как вдруг услышал тихие всхлипы, доносящиеся из одного из ответвлений коридора. Он ускорил шаг и остановился, вдруг увидев девушку с растрепанными светлыми волосами и хулиганским поведением, плачущей._

 _— Хельга?_

 _Она повернулась и взглянула на Арнольда, еще один всхлип сорвался с ее пересохших губ._

 _— Уходи, — произнесла она и отвернула от Арнольда лицо._

 _— Что случилось? — он был очень напуган. Хельга никогда не_ плакала _. Она была одной из тех, кто заставлял плакать других._

 _— Ничего! — опять всхлипнула она._

 _Арнольд осторожно положил руку ей на плечо._

 _— Мне ты можешь рассказать, я никому не скажу, — Хельга искоса посмотрела на него. Он увидел, насколько заплаканными были ее глаза. — Я хочу помочь._

 _— Ты не можешь._

 _Арнольду оставалось только смотреть на нее. Он медленно взял ее за руку и обнял. Он ожидал, что Хельга его оттолкнет или изобьет до полусмерти._

 _Как бы то ни было, она его удивила._

 _Хельга положила голову ему на плечо и просто плакала, обвив его руками за талию._

 _Арнольд шептал бессмысленные слова, ласково гладя ее по голове и спине. Где-то в закоулках разума кричал его здравый смысл — он утешал задиру из своего детства._

 _Прозвенел последний звонок на автобус._

 _Хельга отстранилась, вытирая глаза. Она глядела на него, готовая извиниться, или обозвать его, сказать хоть что-нибудь, но не могла._

 _Арнольд взглянул на нее и осторожно убрал прядь с ее лица. Затем он улыбнулся одной из своих улыбок «мне действительно не все равно», заставляющих мир крошиться на куски, а колени — подкашиваться._

 _Хельге потребовалась вся ее выдержка, чтобы не поцеловать его или не кинуться к нему объятия._

 _— Пойдем, — он поднялся и протянул ей руку. Я провожу тебя домой._

— Мам! — ее мысли оборвались, когда новый страх появился в ее голове.

— Что? — инстинктивно прокричала она наверх лестницы. Она заметила шокированное выражение лица Арнольда, но предпочла это проигнорировать.

— Можно посмотреть телевизор в гостевой спальне?

— Конечно. Где Лилит?

— Ушла спать.

Хельга услышала звук закрывшейся двери. В любом другом случае она была бы недовольна, что сын кричал ей сверху вместо того, чтобы спуститься и спросить, но в данный момент она почувствовала облегчение.

— Мама? — она посмотрела на Арнольда и снова отвела взгляд.

— Эм... да, у меня есть сын, — Хельга подняла глаза.

— Ты замужем?

— Нет, вообще-то, у меня давно не было серьезных отношений, — как можно безразличней сказала она.

— Ну, я полагаю, хоть одни были, раз у тебя есть ребенок.

Хельга закусила нижнюю губу и взглянула на Арнольда. Она снова слишком много ему позволяла.

— Райли появился не от прекрасного любовного романа, скорее, от случайной связи, — Хельга ощутила напряжение в теле, когда эти слова сорвались с ее губ.

— Ой, что ж... Прости? — Арнольд заметно начал нервничать.

Хельга смотрела на него с чуть приоткрытым ртом. Взяв себя в руки, она помотала головой:

— Все нормально.

— Но отец хотя бы по-прежнему присутствует в его жизни? — спросил Арнольд.

Любопытство до добра не доводит.

— Эм, нет, не совсем. То есть, вообще нет, — Хельга снова прикусила губу. Арнольд опять собирался было открыть рот, но она тут же добавила: — Я очень устала, чтобы продолжать этот разговор, поговорим об этом позже.

— Да, конечно. Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

— Ну что ты, можешь остаться.

— Серьезно?

— Нет. Я справлюсь с детьми и приму благодарности от Фиби с Джеральдом, — Хельга усмехнулась, направившись к двери.

Арнольд забрал свой пиджак и улыбнулся.

— Я позвоню тебе на этой неделе. Буду рад встретиться.

— Ага, — Хельга слабо улыбнулась в ответ и тихо закрыла дверь за Арнольдом, который уже направился вниз по улице. Она облокотилась на дубовую дверь и испустила тяжелый вздох. — Клянусь... Я убью ее.

— Думаю, ты преувеличиваешь, — заявила Фиби, занявшись стиркой.

— Слушай, мне пришлось разговаривать с ним. После десяти гребаных лет, — проворчала Хельга и присела на сушилку.

— Ты как ребенок. Он видел Райли?

— Только намек на Райли. Слава Богу, мой сын любит смотреть телевизор.

— Рано или поздно, ты должна ему рассказать, Хельга, — настойчиво произнесла Фиби, перебирая разные вещи.

— Нет, — твердо ответила Хельга.

— Ты шутишь?

Хельга посмотрела на подругу и скорчила гримасу. Фиби смотрела на нее пронизыващим взглядом. Хельга опустила плечи.

— Да. Я должна рассказать ему, — Хельга охнула и приложила руку ко лбу. — Не стоило мне приезжать.

— Прикуси язык. Я сто лет тебя не видела, и Райли здесь нравится, — проговорила Фиби и переключилась на полотенца.

— Это становится слишком сложным. Знаешь, я ведь должна была сообщить ему, когда только узнала, что беременна, — Хельга находилась на пределе нервного напржения.

— Почему же не сказала? — заинтересованно спросила Фиби; она так мало знала о том, что случилось, и почему Хельга так поступила. Для нее появление Райли на свет до сих пор оставалось туманным.

— Потому что это все было неправильно. Это было ошибкой; он зашел так далеко, что сказал, что этого никогда не было. Перестань, нам было по восемнадцать. Кто захочет ребенка в восемнадцать лет? Что, если мне пришлось бы вернуться в Хиллвуд, после того, как я так стремилась отсюда вырваться? Я не могла этого сделать, Фибс. А теперь... Господи, — Хельга закрыла лицо ладонями. — Вот что, я спрыгну с крыши твоего дома. Вырасти Райли хорошим человеком ради меня, ладно?

— Милая, — Фиби успокаивающе положила руку Хельге на плечо. — Всем приходится принимать решения в своей жизни. Хочешь ты того, или нет, ты не можешь угодить всем, но это сработало для тебя. У тебя удивительный ребенок, умный, вежливый, добрый, — совсем не похож на тебя в детстве. Ты не только закончила колледж, но и закончила магистратуру и получила докторскую степень, при этом растила Райли. И ты осуществила это без посторонней помощи. Немногим под силу подобное. А ты, ты — всегда могла.

Фиби улыбнулась, когда Хельга медленно убрала ладони с лица и взглянула на лучшую подругу.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю.

— Это я должна быть здесь психиатром.

— Я знаю.

— Я приглашу его на ужин завтра, — Хельга вскочила с сушильного аппарата, намереваясь отправиться в кухню. — И все ему расскажу.

Фиби посмотрела на Хельгу и одарила ее легкой улыбкой:

— Нет, не расскажешь.

Хельга кивнула и ответила:

— Да, не расскажу.

Райли совершил бросок по баскетбольному кольцу и радостно подпрыгнул, когда мяч проскользнул в корзину.

— Да!

Сид улыбнулся и потрепал мальчишку за волосы.

— Ого, для новичка ты очень хорош в баскетболе.

— Это мама меня научила, — широко улыбнулся Райли.

— Ничего подобного, — заявила Хельга, сидя на трибуне и улыбаясь. Сид еще раз погладил Райли по голове и направился к светловолосой красотке.

— И? — Сид улыбнулся, когда Хельга положила голову ему на плечо.

— Я рада, что ты не злишься на меня.

Сид нежно поцеловал Хельгу в макушку и положил руку на ее плечо.

— Я, злюсь на тебя? Это было бы признаком Конца света, — Сид рассмеялся, Хельга сразу же присоединилась к нему.

Она наблюдала за Райли, который бегал вокруг кольца, пытаясь повторить увиденный по телевизору матч. Лицо Хельги озарилось улыбкой.

— Он восхитительный ребенок, — произнес Сид.

— Удивляешься, действительно ли он мой?

— В какой-то степени, да.

Хельга издала смешок.

— Прости, что уехала вот так, толком не попрощавшись.

— А, не стоит беспокойства. То есть, перестань, я и не ожидал, что будет по-другому. Ты больше всех хотела уехать отсюда. И у тебя получилось. К тому же, рождественские открытки, случайные фотографии, спонтанные звонки — думаю, ты старалась гораздо лучше, чем любой из нас.

Хельга кивнула. Расслабившись на плече Сида, она улыбнулась.

 _—_ _Пасуй мне! — кричал Сид. В этом возрасте он уже был высокого роста — метр девяносто, тонкие черные волосы прикрывала бейсболка; обладал великолепными чертами — мускулатуры, улыбки и лица; и в данный момент он обращался своей давней подруге._

 _— Заткнись, Сид! — выкрикнула Хельга в ответ._

 _Она вела мяч рядом с длинноногим Стинки и вскрикнула, подняв руки и бросив мяч Сиду, который впоследствии совершил трехочковый бросок._

 _— Мы чемпионы! — голосил Сид, сжимая Хельгу в крепких объятиях._

 _— Да ну вас, ребята, это ведь всего лишь игра, — сказал Стинки, пока Гарольд пытался отдышаться позади него._

 _— И все равно мы победили! — Хельга, улыбаясь, зашагала к своему рюкзаку. Сид показал язык соперникам и плюхнулся на газон рядом с площадкой._

 _Хельга улыбнулась, вытерев лицо._

 _— Хорошая игра, партнер, — довольно проговорил Сид._

 _— Взаимно!_

 _— Так ты придешь ко мне домой?_

 _— Разумеется, приду, я ведь не пропускала ни одного воскресения с пятого класса, — Хельга застегнула рюкзак. — Думаю, твоя мама удивится, или даже испугается, если я не появлюсь._

 _— И будет обвинять в твоем отсутствии меня, — Сид усмехнулся и отпил глоток воды из врученной ему Хельгой бутылки._

 _— Так, мы все-таки идем на Пром вместе, или ты подыскал себе красотку? — спросила Хельга._

 _Сид посмотрел на нее и поднялся. Он положил руку ей на плечо, и они вдвоем отправились по домам._

 _— Я же обещал, что мы пойдем на Пром вместе, если кто-либо из нас не найдет себе пару до марта. Уже апрель. Так что мы идем вместе, и я не хочу ничего менять, — Сид улыбнулся, на что Хельга рассмеялась._

 _— Будет странно появиться там друг без друга._

 _— И убедить всю школу, что мы встречаемся, — они звонко рассмеялись._

 _— Если мне не изменяет память, все считают, что между нами что-то есть, с того дня, как я спасла тебя от Большой Петти и мы стали дружить._

 _— Извращенцы, — ухмыльнулся Сид. — Ты, я и Фиби, в кино завтра после школы, да?_

 _— Конечно, — с улыбкой ответила Хельга._

 _— Хорошо; а то нам нужно успеть провести хоть немного времени вместе, прежде, чем пройдет церемония вручения, и ты улетишь, — Сид грустно улыбнулся._

 _— Ты слишком драматизируешь, — сказала Хельга и издала смешок._

 _— Нет, но должна же ты хоть что-то сделать для себя, — Сид снова улыбнулся, побудив Хельгу улыбнуться ему в ответ._

— Хельга, ау.

Хельга подняла взгляд на Сида и виновато улыбнулась.

— Прости.

— Нет проблем, астронавт, — Сид засмеялся, а Хельга легонько толкнула его локтем.

— Так о чем ты говорил?

— Кто этот счастливчик? — Сид жестом указал на Райли.

— Ни за что не угадаешь.

— Поверь, я могу.

Хельга взглянула не него и вздохнула.

— Как ты узнал?

— С чего бы мне, и не знать? А он в курсе?

— Нет... Хотя мы договорились завтра с ним поужинать. Должна ли я рассказать ему?

— Да, — не колебаясь, ответил Сид.

— Ты действительно так считаешь?

— Вот что я скажу, если бы у меня был такой сын, как Райли, и мне бы принадлежало сердце такой женщины, как ты, я бы хотел об этом знать. И не только знать; я бы никогда и ни за что больше тебя не отпустил.

Хельга посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

— Выглядишь потрясно, — Райли с улыбкой окинул маму оценивающим взглядом, когда Хельга покружилась вокруг себя. Фиби, сидя на кровати, кивнула.

Хельга посмотрела на них и вернула взгляд к зеркалу. Она была одета в простое черное платье, облегающее до талии, затем переходящее в юбку до колен из легкого струящегося материала, перемежающегося с тонкими серебристыми хлястиками. Из украшений — простое ожерелье и сережки. Волосы были распущены, волнами ниспадая за спину. На ногах были босоножки на ремешке, и на плечах лежала прозрачная черная шаль.

— Я не могу сделать это, — удрученно заявила Хельга.

— Перестань, мам, тебе нужен бойфренд, — высказался Райли.

Хельга перевела на него взгляд; он и понятия не имел, что после сегодняшнего вечера его жизнь изменится, и пока неясно, в лучшую или в худшую сторону. Фиби ободряюще улыбнулась:

— Выглядишь великолепно.

— Эх, — Хельга снова посмотрела в зеркало и вздохнула. Она так не хотела этой встречи.

— Так ты училась с ним в школе?

— Она знает этого парня всю свою жизнь, — вмешалась Фиби, улыбаясь своему крестнику. — Он лучший друг Джеральда.

— Серьезно? Круто!

— Да, — вымученно улыбнулась Хельга.

— Ребята! Арнольд здесь!

Нутро Хельги сжалось. Она проклинала себя, на чем свет стоит.

Райли порывался спуститься вниз, но Хельга ухватила его за плечо.

— Тебе нужно читать, что задали на лето; познакомишься с ним позже, — строго сказала она.

— Но мам, — Райли сделал жалостливое выражение лица, попутно пытаясь взглянуть вниз на входную дверь.

— Нет, — Хельга развернула его в сторону комнаты. — Иди читай.

— Эксплуататор, — пробурчал Райли.

— Я все слышала, — вдогонку произнесла Хельга, начав спускаться по ступенькам.

Арнольд перевел взгляд с Джеральда на уже оказавшуюся внизу Хельгу.

— Ого, — сказал он и улыбнулся. — Выглядишь здорово!

Хельга оглядела Арнольда; на нем был черный брючный костюм с красным галстуком. Он выглядел так изысканно.

Улыбка Хельги улетучилась, когда к ней вернулось понимание, что после сегодняшнего вечера, как и для Райли, ее жизнь никогда не будет прежней.

— Пойдем?

— Да, — Хельга улыбнулась и последовала за Арнольдом к его машине.

— Я думаю, тебе понравится это место, — с улыбкой сказал Арнольд.

Хельга кивнула. Ведь это было совсем неважно. Она вот-вот разрушит жизнь взрослого мужчины. И, скорее всего, в процессе обожжется сама.

Ужин проходил довольно гладко. Они разговаривали об учебе, работе, людях, с которыми им довелось быть знакомыми, других, которых они предпочли бы никогда не знать, и обо всякой всячине.

Хельга была впечатлена. Арнольд работал учителем английского языка в местной высшей школе и занимался пансионом. Он окончил Нью-Йоркский университет и прошел программу по повышению квалификации. Он по-прежнему жил в пансионе; у него было две собаки и Абнер Младший—Младший, названный так, само собой, в честь последнего питомца. Его жизнь была насыщенной.

С Лайлой они провстречались несколько лет, после чего она порвала с ним и вышла замуж за Брейни два года назад. Сменив несколько обычных подружек и одну или двоих «девушек мечты», Арнольд сконцентрировался на пансионе.

Хельга сидела и слушала его, ловя каждое слово. Она отпускала привычные комментарии и улыбалась, когда это было уместно.

В свою очередь, она рассказала Арнольду об Университете Феникса, как ей удалось получить стипендию и окончить университет с хорошими оценками. Она говорила о Райли и о том, с чем им пришлось столкнуться. Рассказала о попавшихся ей на пути неопределившихся парнях, которые не хотели детей, тем более чужих. Она выпустилась с докторской степенью три года назад, и ее пригласили работать в частную клинику. Она являлась одним из самых востребованных психиатров, которым было под силу вытаскивать из депрессий домохозяек и помогать трудным подросткам, и получала за это достойную оплату.

Она поймала себя на мысли, что больше всего говорит о Райли. Просто по привычке.

Но Арнольду нравилось о нем слушать. Райли казался ему прекрасным ребенком.

Сейчас они пили кофе за рассказом Хельги о голой выходке Райли, когда ему было пять лет.

— Судя по рассказам, он замечательный ребенок, — рассмеялся Арнольд.

— Да, так и есть, — Хельга улыбнулась и сделала глоток кофе.

— Досадно, что перед ним нет фигуры отца, — Арнольд качнул головой. — Могу я с Райли познакомиться?

Хельга уставилась на него. Арнольд такой дремучий, чего нельзя сказать о ее сыне. Когда одного это осенит, другой будет в ярости. Хельга будет в эпицентре, а она не привыкла быть между двух огней.

— Послушай, прежде, чем ты познакомишься с ним, я должна тебе кое-что сказать.

— Конечно.

Хельга взглянула на него, сердце стало бешено колотиться.

— Помнишь... ту ночь...

— Какую ночь? — взволнованно переспросил Арнольд.

В голове у Хельги загудело, это будет слишком сложно, и она, опять, слишком многого от него ожидает.

— Когда мы спали вместе, — шепотом проговорила она. Арнольд посмотрел на нее, затем его глаза стали метаться по ресторану. — Арнольд... Прошу тебя.

Он снова перевел взгляд на нее и сдержанно кивнул. Хельга смотрела на него в ответ, она знала, что он помнит, такая реакция выдавала его.

— Что ж, тогда был последний раз когда я... ну, ты понимаешь... — проговорила Хельга с вернувшейся к ней консервативностью.

Она смотрела на Арнольда. Его рот удивленно открылся, широко распахнутые глаза вцепились в нее. Она могла вообразить шестеренки, вертящиеся в его голове, но, судя по всему, она слишком многого от него ожидала.

Неожиданно, он медленно покачнулся и грохнулся на пол. Хельга взглянула на противоположную сторону стола. Возможно, она все же его недооценила.

Рука Хельги накрыла ее лицо.

— Вот дерьмо.


	4. Сладкие сны о фальшивой реальности

Арнольд и Хельга сидели на скамье в парке, находящемся через дорогу от ресторана. Арнольд держал пакет со льдом на лбу справа, где начинала формироваться небольшая шишка.

Хельга сидела, скрестив руки на груди. Можно было решить, что она не в духе, но на самом деле ей попросту было холодно. Поднялся сильный ветер; не иначе, как знак свыше, подумалось ей.

Быстро расплатившись, она попросила у официанта пакет льда и вышла вместе с Арнольдом, плетущимся позади нее. Они не обмолвились друг с другом ни словом, помимо решения пока не идти домой. Между ними было расстояние около полутора футов. Хельга пыталась вести себя так, будто сейчас ничего не произошло.

Арнольд, в полную противоположность Хельге, держал лед с мрачным выражением лица и миллионом мыслей, метающихся в его голове. Меньше, чем двадцать минут назад он был одиноким, бездетным мужчиной. Менее двадцати минут назад он был счастливым, свободным, делающим то, что вздумается, человеком. А теперь он являлся отцом ребенка после случайной связи. Как могла хрупкая блондинка сотворить такое с мужчиной? Она обладала докторской степенью и обаянием, вот как эта женщина смогла это осуществить.

Он вздохнул и взглянул на Хельгу. Она несильно дрожала, устремив взор на землю. Его гороскоп на сегодня уж точно соврал.

Хельга пыталась придумать, что сказать Райли, ведь никогда раньше она не обманывала его. Хотя, может, и рассказывала, когда ему было года четыре, что папа был космонавтом и улетел далеко, но, черт, он в это поверил. Он знал, что у его родителей было слишком много различий. Как, например, что Арнольд хотел обо всем забыть, а Хельга — нет. Но у Хельги было стойкое чувство, что Райли не воспримет подобную новость нормально.

Как поведет себя ребенок?

Хельга ощутила прикосновение к своему плечу. Обернувшись, она увидела Арнольда, протянувшего ей пиджак.

— Спасибо, — мягким тоном сказала она. Он кивнул, по-прежнему не глядя на нее и вообще в ее сторону.

И снова, в идеальном мире, он бы смотрел на нее.

Но они были не в идеальном мире.

Хельга сделала глубокий глоток воздуха, вдыхая запах его пиджака. Это был запах свежести льна после химчистки.

— Почему ты не сказала мне?

Хельга перевела на него взгляд, удивившись его действиям и интонации. Взгляд его был сконцентрирован на чем-то вдалеке, но вся энергия была направлена на нее.

— Когда бы мне было это сделать? Я узнала спустя два месяца после отъезда в Иллинойс. Ты сказал мне, что ничего этого никогда не было, и мы должны об этом забыть. Логически, конечно, моей первой реакцией было позвонить тебе и сказать: «Эй, Арнольд! Знаешь, что? Я беременна! Такие дела». Кто, черт побери, сделал бы так? Как я могла позвонить человеку, который считал произошедшее ошибкой, и заявить, что я от него беременна? Потому что, я не буду извиняться, но мой сын _не_ ошибка, — Хельга старалась держать себя в руках, но видела, как Арнольд отклоняется и вздрагивает от ее резкого тона и жестоких слов.

Арнольд собирался что-то ответить, но тут же передумал. Он крепко зажмурился и положил руку на лоб.

Итак, была ли тому виной его глупость или ее страсть?

 _Хельга со вздохом остановилась, подходя к школе в понедельник. Пром был наполовину подножкой. Она дернула головой и вытянула шею, высматривая Фиби или Сида. Как назло, ее глаза, разумеется, остановились на голове больше не столь вытянутой формы._

 _Арнольд, поймав ее взгляд, извинился перед кучкой подростков, с которыми разговаривал до этого, и устремился к ней._

 _— Нам нужно поговорить, — он схватил ее под руку и потянул в здание, прямиком в библиотеку._

 _— Оу, — вымолвила Хельга, обнаружив их стоящими между двумя большими стеллажами._

 _Отрезанными от мира._

 _Хельге это показалось забавным, но то, как Арнольд смотрел на нее, заставило ее изменить тактику._

 _— Послушай, насчет пятницы... — Арнольд сделал паузу. Она знала, к чему все идет. Он намеревался сказать, что случившееся ничего не значит, и они должны идти каждый своей дорогой. — Ничего не было._

 _Будь они в идеальном мире, Хельга набросилась бы на него и разорвала его на мелкие кусочки. Но этот мир не идеален._

 _Хельга словно онемела. Он сейчас не только сказал, что чего-то столь прекрасного и значительного — по крайней мере, для нее — никогда не было, он сказал это безо всякого проявления эмоций на этот счет. Он не просто не сожалел — он отмахнулся от произошедшего, как от ночного кошмара._

 _Арнольд смотрел на нее, ожидая, что на него накричат или побьют; но ничего из подобных действий от Хельги не последовало. И он четко видел, как расширяются ее глаза, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Он не ожидал молчания, только не от Хельги._

 _— Хельга, — он осторожно коснулся ее руки, но Хельга резко отпрянула. Она схватилась за руку, и ее глаза наполнились болью. Словно он обжег ее._

 _Так оно и было._

 _Хельга прикрыла глаза. Каждый раз, когда она подбиралась к нему столь близко, она заканчивала там, откуда начинала. И словно сама Вселенная подшучивала, но это можно было отнести и к Арнольду. Милому, наивному, мерзкому Арнольду._

 _— Рада, что мы на одной волне, Арнольд, — он вздрогнул от той интонации, которой она выделила его имя. — Я собиралась сказать тебе то же самое. Ничего не было. Черт, как такое вообще возможно? Я тебя не знаю, — развернувшись на пятках, она вылетела из библиотеки._

 _Арнольд испустил тяжелый вздох; он ненавидел выводить ее из себя. В данном случае, он ненавидел доводить ее до слез._

Арнольд помотал головой. Фиби тогда была на него очень зла. Джеральд был лишен возможности поговорить с ним, а Сида только Гарольд удерживал от того, чтобы не устроить Арнольду хорошую взбучку. Арнольд знал, что они были не в курсе, что именно случилось, потому что если бы они знали... Черт, он бы не дожил до сегодняшнего дня.

Арнольд перевел взгляд на Хельгу. Она казалась такой маленькой в его пиджаке. Он тяжело вздохнул.

— Ты могла бы сообщить мне, — тихо проговорил он и посмотрел на нее. Ее лицо освещаемое фонарным светом, от которого ее волосы, казалось, приковали бы к себе взгляд любого стороннего наблюдателя, и то, как она пыталась быть сильнее, чем кто бы то ни было на этой Земле, и добилась успеха — от осознания всего этого перехватывало дыхание.

— Могла бы, — он знал, что эти слова не знаменуют собой поднятие белого флага. Скорее, наоборот, — они являлись объявлением войны.

— Что ты сказала ему обо мне?

— Правду, — выдохнула Хельга. — Что я любила тебя, и что-то произошло, а в конечном итоге мы поняли, что у нас слишком много различий.

— Он знает, что я не знал?

— Да. Я сказала ему, что он был незапланированным сюрпризом, и что тебя больше нет в моей жизни. Я не лгала ему, если ты это подразумеваешь.

— Но ты лгала мне?

— Я предпочла скрыть информацию, — Хельга по-прежнему смотрела на землю.

Арнольд откинулся на спинку скамейки.

— Он похож на меня?

— Думаю, да. Все говорят мне, что он — моя копия, но я вижу в нем только тебя. И всегда видела.

— Я могу увидеться с ним? — Арнольд понимал, что при таком раскладе нельзя просто уйти домой и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Однажды он уже поступил так, и это стало его главной ошибкой за последнее время.

— Я поговорю с ним сегодня. Возможно, завтра, — Хельга пожала плечами. Арнольд не сводил с нее глаз.

Он был слишком зол, чтобы злиться. Он злился на Хельгу, на себя, в данный момент он был зол на весь белый свет.

Потому что менее получаса назад у него детей не было. А теперь, словно Вселенная подшучивала над ним, у него был сын.

И всего алкоголя в мире было бы мало.

Хельга сидела на кровати, в то время как Райли расхаживал по спальне из стороны в сторону. Как нарочно, Райли еще не спал, когда она вернулась домой. После того, как она рассказала ему, что его отец не только живет в Хиллвуде, но и хочет взять его с собой на несколько часов, чтобы «поговорить», Хельга ощутила острую потребность в сигарете. Очень большой, нескончаемой сигарете.

— Получается, этот человек, Арнольд, — мой отец? И ты рассказала ему обо мне только сегодня? А теперь я с ним встречусь? — переспросил Райли.

Он почувствовал формирующиеся в уголках глаз слезы, хотя и не понимал, отчего именно. Он вовсе не злился, ну, может, самую малость. Но он немного успокоился, наконец заполучив некоторые кусочки пазла. Он понял, почему его мама ненавидит Хиллвуд, почему она не разрешила ему пойти с Джеральдом. Он не был уверен, почему вдруг его мать решилась рассказать о нем отцу, но в любом случае он был взволнован перед встречей с этим Арнольдом.

Хельга взглянула на сына. Она не знала наверняка, что творится в его голове, но была удивлена проявляемой им взрослостью. Если на то пошло, в девять лет Хельга не только накинулась бы на маму, но и провозгласила бы себя сиротой и ушла жить к Фиби. Райли не просто не сделал ничего подобного, ему даже в голову такое не пришло.

— Почему сейчас? — спросил Райли, присев на кровать рядом с Хельгой.

Хельга перевела на него взгляд. Она не знала, почему именно сейчас. Черт, она не знала, почему бы не сейчас.

— Это сложно, детка, — произнесла она, обнимая сына.

Он не оттолкнул ее. В ее объятиях он нашел утешение. Как и всегда.

 _—_ _Мамочка, — Хельга оторвалась от работы и с улыбкой повернулась к Райли. Он стоял в голубой пижаме с самолетами, вцепившись в мягкую игрушку-медвежонка, поднеся ко рту большой палец._

 _— Что случилось, малыш?_

 _— Мне снова приснился плохой сон, — он начал всхлипывать. Хельга подняла его и отнесла на диван, обвивая руками маленькое тельце._

 _— Все хорошо, — нежно поцеловав его лоб, Хельга прижала Райли крепче к себе._

 _— Расскажи мне историю, — шепотом попросил он, посмотрев в ее голубые глаза, что были на несколько тонов светлее его глаз, пастельного оттенка, который он от матери не унаследовал._

 _— Ладно, о чем ты хочешь послушать?_

 _— О папе._

 _Хельга слабо улыбнулась._

 _— Хорошо, — прошептала она. — Твой папа был самым добрым и отзывчивым человеком во всей Вселенной. Он путешествовал по Африке и Южной Америке, отправлялся на поиски сокровищ и боролся с пиратами, всегда одерживая победу._

 _Лицо Хельги озарилось улыбкой, когда ребенок начал погружаться в сновидения. Сладкие сны о фальшивой реальности. Держа его на руках, она поцеловала его в лоб._

 _— Быть может, однажды, — взглянув на его личико, она улыбнулась, — он возьмет тебя в приключение, о котором можно только мечтать._

Райли открыл глаза, рядом с матерью ему было тепло и безопасно. Он не нуждался в том, чтобы отец взял его в приключение. У него были свои собственные, о которых он мечтал.

— Я действительно должен увидеться с ним?

— Ты хотел его увидеть с трех лет. Райли, я думаю, тебе нужно с ним встретиться, — немного волнуясь, она все же пыталась убедить сына.

— Просто... что, если я ему не понравлюсь? — Райли почувствовал обжигающие слезы в глазах.

— Малыш... как можешь _ты_ не понравиться?

Арнольд, выпрямившись, вздохнул. Он был шокирован, увидев спускающегося по лестнице мальчика. Он выглядел как вылитая Хельга. Волосы его были чуть светлей, как волосы Арнольда, а оттенок глаз чуть темнее Хельгиных, насыщенного синего. Но лицо было точно Хельгино.

— Так, — Арнольд оглядел мальчика, — чем займемся?

Арнольд поднял взгляд вверх и на мгновение задумался. В данный момент они находились в парке. Их разговор не зашел дальше вопросов о работе Арнольда.

— Чем ты хочешь заняться? — улыбнувшись, спросил Арнольд. Он визуализировал вертящиеся в голове сына шестеренки, пока тот раздумывал над ответом. Райли несильно прикусил губу и положил руки в карманы.

— Ты любишь бейсбол?

— Да, — ответил Арнольд.

Райли кивнул, и на его лице появилась легкая улыбка.

— Знаешь какие-нибудь хорошие площадки?

Арнольд широко улыбнулся — он знал идеальное поле.

Хельга сидела в гостиной дома семейства Джоханссенов; нервное напряжение нарастало. Фиби вошла в комнату вместе с Тай и улыбнулась.

— Как ты, держишься?

— Пожалуй, нормально. То есть, Арнольд не допустит случиться с Райли ничему плохому, а Райли умный ребенок. Я в порядке.

— Умираешь внутри? — спросила Фиби, присаживаясь.

Хельга обхватила голову руками:

— Да.

— Тебе просто немного не по себе, это ведь первый раз, когда ты вот так доверяешь ребенка кому-то, — Фиби улыбнулась, когда подруга все же подняла голову.

— Что, если они не поладят? Что, если Арнольд скажет что-нибудь не то? Райли просто вернется домой и никогда больше не захочет со мной разговаривать, — невнятно пробурчала Хельга. — Не стоило ему говорить. Нужно было просто все это проигнорировать.

— Хельга! — воскликнула Фиби. — Перестань, ты же взрослая женщина. Мы хотим, чтобы Арнольд и Райли нашли общий язык. Мальчикам нужен отец.

— Хорошо. Я просто... не знаю. Похоже, я недооценила, со скольким мне придется справиться, — Хельга пожала плечами.

— Ты немного переживаешь, что не только Арнольд будет злиться на тебя, но и что каким-то образом он побудит Райли на тебя злиться, — Фиби усмехнулась, когда Хельга посмотрела на нее как ни в чем не бывало.

— Как я погляжу, не только у меня здесь докторская степень по психиатрии?

— Ну я же проходила эти курсы в университете. То есть, я ведь тоже доктор, чтоб ты знала, — с улыбкой сказала Фиби. Хельга поднялась. — Куда ты идешь?

— Прямо сейчас? Пойду прыгну с крыши дома, — Хельга направилась к лестнице.

Фиби, покачав головой, усмехнулась. Улыбка улетучилась, когда в голову пришла мысль о вероятностях. В порыве она взбежала по лестнице, крепко держа Тай на руках.

— Хельга! — выкрикнула она.

Джеральд вошел в дом с лепечущей что-то ему на ухо Лилит.

— _Отойди от окна_!

Джеральд резко посмотрел в направлении лестницы и дернул головой.

— У меня такая скучная жизнь.

Райли улыбался, уплетая мороженое. Арнольд, в общем-то, оказался неплохим парнем. Они провели два часа за игрой в баскетбол, а после Арнольд купил им пиццу и мороженое.

Сейчас они сидели на пристани, глядя на отражение заката в озере.

— Что ж, было совсем неплохо, — улыбнулся Арнольд и откусил свое шоколадное мороженое.

— Нет, — улыбнулся в ответ Райли. — Я бы сказал, по меньшей мере, приятно.

— Ты действительно дитя своей матери, — с улыбкой произнес Арнольд. Райли кивнул.

Тишина окружила их; мысли иметь отца и иметь сына плясали в их головах.

— Если... — начал Райли, заставив Арнольда посмотреть на него. — Если бы мама сказала тебе раньше, когда только узнала обо мне. Ты бы захотел ребенка?

Арнольд перевел взор обратно на озеро. Он не знал. Мог бы захотеть, а мог бы не захотеть.

— Я не уверен, Райли, — Арнольд пожал плечами. — Я имею в виду... Я не могу вернуться назад во времени и узнать, что бы я чувствовал тогда.

— А сейчас? — Арнольд взглянул на него. Они знали друг друга всего несколько часов, а Райли задает такие сложные вопросы. Высказывания ребенка заставили Арнольда задуматься.

— В какой-то степени, я удивлен, что прожил десять лет, не зная о тебе, — Арнольд слегка улыбнулся, а в глазах Райли появилось смятение. — Если бы я мог вернуться назад, я бы не останавливал твою маму сообщить мне.

— Я бы тоже, — кивнул Райли и улыбнулся.

— Здорово, — Арнольд широко улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо сына.

Райли был замечательным ребенком. Арнольд все еще злился на Хельгу и на себя самого. Но это было правдой, он бы не препятствовал Хельге рассказать ему о сыне.

Черт подери, он бы заставил ее сообщить ему гораздо раньше.


	5. Светлячковая ярмарка

Фиби зашла в гостиную, держа в руках поднос с чаем со льдом и куском шоколадного пирога. Она улыбнулась, увидев, как Арнольд спокойно играется с Тай.

— Прости, что так нагрянул.

— Нет проблем. Мне жаль, что ни Хельга, ни Райли не предупредили тебя, что их сегодня не будет, — сказала Фиби, присаживаясь.

— Ничего страшного. То есть, прошла всего неделя, я и не жду, что они будут докладывать мне обо всем, что происходит в их жизни, — Арнольд пожал плечами.

Улыбка не сходила с лица Фиби, пока она наблюдала, как Арнольд осторожно подбрасывает и ловит Тай.

— Ты хорошо управляешься с детьми.

— Я же учитель, — улыбнулся Арнольд. Фиби кивнула и скромно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Да, я знаю. Так, а вы с Хельгой разговаривали о том, что вообще все это значит?

Арнольд посмотрел на миниатюрную женщину, после чего вернул взгляд на ребенка, тяжело вздохнув.

— Вообще-то, мы толком не разговаривали с тех пор, как она рассказала мне про Райли. Думаю, она избегает меня.

— Хм, я бы ее в этом не винила, — заявила Фиби. Арнольд посмотрел на нее. — Ну, я имею в виду... на нее столько всего сразу свалилось.

— А на меня разве нет?

Фиби сложила руки в знак капитуляции.

— Прости, прости, — извинилась она. — Она должна скоро вернуться. Она на ланче с матерью и сестрой.

— Фиби! — из-за двери донесся раздраженный голос.

— Вот видишь, — усмехнулась Фиби и поднялась.

Хельга стояла, облокотившись на дверной косяк, и массировала виски.

— Что случилось? — спросила Фиби, увидев утомленную женщину.

— О, Господи, клянусь, моя сестра никогда не изменится. Я едва сдержалась, чтобы не уколоть ее вилкой. В этом доме есть что-нибудь покрепче пива? — поинтересовалась Хельга.

Фиби глядела на подругу с приоткрытым ртом. Она виновато развела плечами и отрицательно помотала головой. Хельга уставилась на нее и приложила ладонь к своему лбу.

— Боже, у тебя нет даже пива. Надо было пойти домой к маме, у нее бы точно что-нибудь нашлось.

— А к тебе пришли! — вставила реплику Фиби, оборвав несущийся поезд мыслей Хельги.

— Это Сид? Хорошо, он должен знать, где можно выпить.

— Это не Сид, — наклонившись, произнесла Фиби.

— Но я знаю хорошее место, где можно выпить.

Хельга наконец заметила улыбающегося Арнольда. Ее бледно голубые глаза вернулись к Фиби, которая пожала плечами и ответила полуулыбкой:

— Развлекайтесь?

Хельга оглядела богато украшенное помещение и посмотрела на Арнольда.

— Это не столько бар, сколько ресторан.

— Тебе здесь понравится, — заверил Арнольд, улыбнувшись.

— О, Арнольд, я так рад тебя видеть! Ты давно не заглядывал, — с сильным акцентом произнес высокий, худощавый мужчина и расплылся в улыбке, заключая Арнольда в объятия.

— Здравствуй, Люк. Мне нужен столик на двоих, — сказал Арнольд после того, как француз его отпустил.

— Конечно! Мишель! — невысокая девушка появилась рядом с Люком, остановившись в нескольких дюймах от него.

— Да, месье? — по-французски сказала она, удивив Хельгу своим акцентом.

— Проводи Арнольда и его прекрасную спутницу к нашему самому лучшему столику.

— Да, — улыбнулась она и стала лавировать между столами и посетителями, остановившись возле небольшого столика, отдельно стоящего в уголке. Освещение там было тусклым, пахло шоколадом и свечным воском. Хельга села на стул и посмотрела на Мишель.

— Можно мне, пожалуйста, ром с колой? — вежливым тоном попросила она.

— Конечно, — девушка повернулась к Арнольду.

— Бокал «Rosario» вполне подойдет, — девушка ушла, и Арнольд улыбнулся, переведя взгляд на Хельгу, с интересом смотрящую на него. — Что?

— Как такому парню как ты удалось заполучить такой столик? — спросила Хельга, озираясь по сторонам.

— Сын хозяина этого заведения учился у меня два года назад. Он был одним из моих любимых учеников. И, полагаю, я был одним из его любимых учителей, потому что, когда я здесь появился, меня привечали, как короля. Я просто немного помог ему с выбором колледжа, и его отец благодарен, — Арнольд слегка улыбнулся, когда Мишель поставила на стол их напитки. Он наблюдал за Хельгой, наполовину опустошающей свой стакан.

— Ох, как хорошо, — Хельга широко улыбнулась. Арнольд сидел, уставившись на нее. — Что? Я не алкоголичка, и бросила курить в тот самый день, когда уехала в Иллинойс. Но ничего не могу поделать, сейчас мне просто необходимо что-нибудь выпить, — она допила остатки напитка и облегченно вздохнула.

— Было это так же хорошо для тебя, как будет для меня? — пошутил он, сделав маленький глоток красного вина. Он улыбнулся от ощущения холодной жидкости, текущей по его пересохшему горлу.

Хельга посмотрела на него и продолжила изучать красивый ресторан. Она наблюдала за счастливыми парочками и идеальными семьями, что смеялись, разговаривая о своих делах.

— Ты голодна? — спросил Арнольд, на что Хельга, мотнув головой, ответила отрицательно.

— Только что поела вместе с матерью и сестрой.

— Точно, — кивнул он.

Дальше они сидели молча, Хельга отводила взгляд, а Арнольд не сводил с нее глаз.

— Что? — наконец спросила она, посмотрев на него.

— Ты избегала меня, — заявил он и отпил глоток вина.

— Нет, — возразила Хельга.

— Избегала, мы не виделись с понедельника, когда ты рассказала мне о Райли.

— Ну... я была занята, — Хельга дернула плечами.

— Чем занята? Ты же в отпуске, — парировал Арнольд. Хельга открыла рот для ответа, но тут же закрыла его. — Вот видишь.

— О, заткнись, — огрызнулась она. Впрочем, Арнольда это не смутило. — Чего ты от меня хочешь?

— Пожалуй, ничего, — пожал плечами Арнольд. — Разве я не могу пригласить мать своего ребенка выпить?

— Как мило, — высказалась Хельга, поигрывая со льдом в пустом стакане.

— В общем, завтра начнется Светлячковая Ярмарка, — сообщил Арнольд, допивая вино.

— И? — спросила Хельга. Она одиннадцать лет не была на этой ярмарке — болела во время ее проведения в предпоследний год школы, а в выпускной год в это время уже была в Иллинойсе.

— Ну, я хочу взять с собой Райли.

— Я не против.

— Я также хотел бы взять туда тебя, — улыбаясь, произнес Арнольд.

Хельга удивленно посмотрела на него:

— Как... что?

— Как двое родителей ведут ребенка на ярмарку, — Арнольд усмехнулся, представив фейерверки, взрывающиеся в голове Хельги.

— Как семья?

Улыбка сползла с лица Арнольда. Он не думал об этом в таком контексте. То есть, не совсем. Он не ожидал такой реакции. Возможно, простого «Черт возьми, ты вообще о чем?» или «Ха, в твоих мечтах». Но не этого. Не «семья», не таким тоном, не так, словно это сказала не Хельга.

Настала его очередь отвести взгляд. Готов ли был он для _семьи_?

— Прости... Я не это хотела сказать, — извинилась Хельга, качая головой. Она подразумевала именно это, преждевременно придав такое значение. Она была готова для создания семьи, эта мысль вертелась в ее голове десять лет; для Арнольда же прошла всего неделя.

Арнольд поднял взгляд.

— Нет, я... Послушай, я просто подумал, что это было бы здорово. Мы _вдвоем_ проведем время с Райли, вместе.

— Я... — голубые глаза опасно встретились с зелеными. Он казался таким обнадеженным. Вздохнув, она согласилась: — Ладно.

— Серьезно? — переспросил слегка шокированный ее согласием Арнольд.

— Будет... весело.

С трудом верится.

Было очень шумно — дети голосили, родители кричали, рупоры оглашали толпу, аттракционы гудели и играли музыку — это был словно сумасшедший дом.  
Хельга потянулась, позволяя легкому ветерку обдувать ее оголенные руки. Она с улыбкой наблюдала за Райли, несущимся ей навстречу.

— Тут _так_ весело! — восторженно выкрикнул он, крепко обняв Хельгу. Она подняла глаза, чтобы отыскать Арнольда и Джеральда, которые выглядели достаточно бледными.

— Развлекаетесь, мальчики? — ухмыльнулась она.

— Тише ты, — ответил Джеральд. Фиби улыбчиво возилась с Тай в коляске.

— Больше никаких американских горок, — вяло сказал Арнольд. Райли, напротив, был взбудоражен и готов еще раз «рискнуть» своей жизнью.

Хельга аккуратно поправила выбившиеся из хвостика волосы, убрав их с лица. Они провели на ярмарке уже больше двух часов. Прокатились на каждом аттракционе, по меньшей мере, дважды. Арнольд и Джеральд потратили едва ли не сотню долларов, пытаясь выиграть для троих детей мягкие игрушки и другие призы ярмарки. Райли успел отведать гирос, картофель фри, куриные снеки, пиццу и мороженое. Да, он определенно держался лучше, чем Арнольд и Джеральд вместе взятые, решившие вспомнить «старые добрые времена».

— И, — с улыбкой спросила Фиби, — куда теперь?

Райли осмотрелся вокруг и указал на огромное колесо обозрения.

От удивления Хельга приоткрыла рот. Она была не в восторге от такой высоты.

— Здорово, — согласилась Фиби и направилась к колесу.

— Проходите, проходите, — поприветствовал компанию пожилой мужчина. — По двое на сидение. Дети, само собой, вместе с родителями.

Райли, улыбнувшись, повернулся к свои родителям:

— Я поеду с Лилит.

— Райли, я...

— Отлично! Райли и Лилит, Джеральд, Тай и я, и Хельга с Арнольдом, — проговорила Фиби. Прежде, чем кто-либо успел возразить, Джеральд и Фиби уже оказались в кабине.

— Райли, ты уверен? — еще раз уточнила Хельга. Мальчишка ответил улыбкой и взял Лилит за руку.

— Увидимся наверху! — он широко улыбнулся и занял место рядом с радостно хохочущей Лилит.

— Следующая счастливая пара, — пожилой мужчина улыбнулся, глядя на блондинов.

— Ты первая, — прошептал Арнольд, пропуская Хельгу вперед.

Хельга бросила на него взгляд и забралась в кабину. Арнольд сидел рядом с ней, наблюдая, как земля отдаляется, а они устремляются ввысь.

Колесо останавливалось, проделав определенные дистанции, пока, наконец, не достигло вершины.

— Ого, — восхитился Арнольд.

Хельга посмотрела вниз; они были высоко, очень, очень высоко. Она тут же крепко зажмурилась и ухватилась за первое, что попалось ей под руку.

Руку Арнольда.

— Страшно? — спросил Арнольд. Ее глаза по-прежнему оставались закрытыми.

— Я боюсь высоты, — пробормотала Хельга.

— Ладно, — Арнольд легонько сжал ее ладонь, — давай отвлечем тебя от этого.

— Каким образом?

— Открой глаза, — Хельга медленно выполнила указание. — Теперь посмотри на меня.

— Это должно помочь? — она повернулась и взглянула на Арнольда.

— Если ты будешь смотреть на меня, ты не сможешь смотреть вниз. Не смотришь вниз — не боишься высоты.

— Твоя логика необоснованна, — возразила Хельга, но улыбнулась. — Ненавижу тебя.

— Да, да, да, — Арнольд одарил ее ответной улыбкой.

— Райли отлично проводит время, я никогда не видела его счастливее, — произнесла Хельга.

— Он замечательный, ты прекрасно его воспитала.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Хельга. Она опустила взгляд, заметив, что их руки переплетены. Хельга посмотрела ввверх и разняла руки. — Мне жаль, что ты столько пропустил.

— Все нормально, — Арнольд легко улыбнулся, покачав головой.

Медленно, они начали двигаться снова. Они сидели, наблюдая за начавшимся возле пристани фейерверком.

— Красиво, — улыбнулась Хельга.

— Да, очень, — кивнул Арнольд и взглянул на Хельгу. Он осторожно взял ее за руку снова и вернул свое внимание к салюту.

Хельга перевела взгляд на него:

— Что?..

— Я боюсь высоты, — игриво произнес Арнольд и улыбнулся, не сводя глаз с Хельги.

Хельга тоже не удержалась от улыбки.

 _—_ _Хельга! Скорее! — выкрикивал Арнольд, пока Хельга торопливо собирала свои вещи._

 _И зачем она только вызвалась заниматься закулисной подготовкой для постановки девятиклассников? Она вбежала на сцену, недовольно глядя на Арнольда._

 _— Боже, Арнольдо, прекрати вести себя так, будто ты звезда пьесы! — она помогла ему надеть жакет._

 _— Я играю главного героя, — сухо заявил Арнольд._

 _— Да, да, да, — пробурчала Хельга, сделав шаг назад._

 _Жакет был немного большеват, но для спектакля должен был быть в самый раз. Теперь Хельге предстояло волноваться за реквизит и костюм Лайлы. Чертов Мистер Симмонс, давящий на чувство долга._

 _— Итак, — сказала она, кружа вокруг него, словно ястреб. — Комфортно себя чувствуешь? Он немного большой, но не настолько, чтобы нужно было его ушивать, — произнесла Хельга, остановившись лицом к лицу перед Арнольдом._

 _— Да, довольно удобно. Это ты сама сделала?_

 _— Ха, — сказала Хельга, отойдя на несколько шагов от стола, за который они сели. — Это Шина, у нее бесполезная способность быть креативной по части одежды._

 _— Она отлично справилась, — сказал Арнольд, рассматривая рукава и ощущая шелковистую ткань подкладки._

 _— Ага, — безразлично отозвалась Хельга. Арнольд понял, что она его игнорирует и полностью от него отгородилась._

 _— Я слышал, ты тоже пробовалась на главную роль, — Арнольд предпринял попытку завязать разговор._

 _— Да, Фиби уговорила меня, потому что Сид поклялся заполучить роль Леопольда, — заявила Хельга, не поднимая глаз._

 _— Ты бы хорошо смотрелась в роли Кейт, — улыбнулся Арнольд._

 _— Несомненно, но, к счастью для меня, я предпочла заниматься закулисными делами, — произнесла Хельга, по-прежнему потупив взгляд._

 _— Ну, ты способная и умеешь брать на себя ответственность, — Хельга наконец посмотрела вверх, взглянув на Арнольда со всей горечью, что у нее имелась._

 _— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь? Чего ты от меня хочешь?_

 _— Ничего, совсем ничего, — Арнольд отшагнул назад. Хельга принялась сверлить его взглядом._

 _— Ты лжешь, — заявила Хельга резким и четким голосом._

 _— Хех, — Арнольд продолжал отступать, — серьезно, ничего, просто пытаюсь быть вежливым._

 _— Прекрати. Это. Делать, — отчеканила Хельга, переведя взгляд на бумаги, разбросанные по столу._

 _— Кто-то злится, — сказал Арнольд, медленно снимая жакет._

 _— Кто-то скоро умрет, — промолвила Хельга в ответ тем же тоном, что и Арнольд._

 _Арнольд взглянул на нее, в глазах блеснула искра гнева:_

 _— В чем твоя проблема?_

 _Хельга посмотрела на него и направилась за занавес:_

 _— В тебе._

 _— Эта девушка... Клянусь... — промолвил Арнольд и вернулся к столу. Он принялся рассматривать разнообразные бумаги — рукописи, наброски костюмов, изменения и оставленные без поправок страницы сценария; он разглядывал их одну за другой._

 _— Привет, Арнольд, — он поднял взгляд на голос рыжеволосой веснушчатой девушки, появившейся на сцене. — Как дела?_

 _— Отлично! — улыбнулся он. Лайла кивнула и оглядела его жакет._

 _— Это твой костюм? Очень милый, — Лайла любезно улыбнулась._

 _— Спасибо, Лайла, — ответил Арнольд, по щекам его разливался румянец._

 _— О, Господи._

 _Вдвоем они обернулись и увидели Хельгу, вышедшую из-за занавеса с пюпитром в руках._

 _— Лайла, твои костюмы в примерочной вместе с Шиной и Рондой, пожалуйста, примерь их, и они смогут провести над ними все необходимые манипуляции._

 _— Хорошо, Хельга. Спасибо тебе большое, что ты со всем этим возишься, — Увидев милую улыбку собеседницы, Хельга ощутила накатившую волну раздражения._

 _— Не за что, Лайла, не за что, — Хельга жестом указала ей идти. Лайла удалилась._

 _— Дождаться не могу, когда спектакль начнется. Сцена с поцелуем... — мечтательно произнес Арнольд, широко улыбаясь. Хельга уставилась на него, начиная свирепеть._

 _— Убирайся со сцены._

 _— Тебе и вправду нужно быть добрее._

 _— А я считаю, нет, — присаживаясь, ответила Хельга. — Слушай, у меня много дел, ясно? Увидимся завтра на репетиции._

 _— Отлично, — Арнольд аккуратно уложил пиджак на стол и направился к лестнице, но на мгновение обернулся. — Я когда-нибудь тебя пойму?_

 _Хельга подняла глаза. Вздохнув, она опустила взгляд на пюпитр и стол._

 _— Вероятно, нет._

Арнольд отпустил руку Хельги, когда они стали спускаться с аттракциона. Райли радостно подскочил к ним:

— Можно еще раз?

Арнольд уложил Райли на кровать в гостевой комнате и расплылся в улыбке, убрав светлые волосы со лба мальчика.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Хельга, провожая Арнольда до двери.

— Да не за что. Не возражаешь, если я возьму его завтра погонять мяч с ребятами?

— Не возражаю, — Арнольд махнул рукой на прощание.

Хельга покачала головой, облокотившись на дверь.

— Я чую запретную магию? — произнесла Фиби, спускаясь по ступенькам.

— Нет; потому что для него этой магии не осталось, — ответила Хельга, следуя за Фиби на кухню.

Фиби достала бутылочку и посмотрела на Хельгу:

— Как знать, Хельга, он был твоей первой любовью.

— Он был моей первой безответной любовью.

— Твоей _единственной_ любовью, — парировала Фиби.

Хельга замолчала и вздохнула.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— У тебя еще две недели до отъезда в Чикаго.

— И?

— Ты вообще задумывалась о том, что вы с Арнольдом будете делать? — спросила Фиби и принялась встряхивать бутылочку.

Хельга приложила ладони к щекам, наблюдая за Фиби, перемещающейся по кухне.

— Я не знаю.

— Может, вам стоит обсудить это.

— Нет, — решительно заявила Хельга.

— Почему?

— Потому что это будет значить, что он официально вернется в мою жизнь, — промолвила Хельга, уставившись на кухонный стол.

Она услышала, как Фиби вздохнула.

— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но он _уже_ официально вернулся в твою жизнь, — сказав это, Фиби развернулась и зашагала к лестнице.

— Да, я знаю, — обреченно выдохнула Хельга.


	6. Слегка устоявшиеся

— Нет, Люси. Нет... Что ж, нет, — Хельга расхаживала кругами по кухне дома Джоханссенов в семь пятнадцать утра. Ее распущенные волосы мягкими волнами ниспадали ей на плечи. Одета она была в шелковые розовые пижамные штаны и белый топ с такого же цвета толстовкой поверх него. Хельга приложила свою ладонь ко лбу. — Люси, у многих парней такие проблемы. Не думаю, что этому стоит придавать большое значение.

Фиби покачала головой, не отрываясь от приготовления завтрака для всех и подготовки бутылочки для Тай. В кухню вошел Джеральд, на ходу пытаясь правильно завязать свой галстук. Он нежно поцеловал улыбающуюся Фиби, после чего развернулся и посмотрел на Хельгу.

— Что она делает?

— У одной из ее пациенток экстренный случай, — прошептала Фиби.

Хельга повернулась и взглянула на них.

— Нет, Люси, это не божественный шепот... это мои друзья. Я не в Чикаго... нет.

— Напоминает мне тебя, пока ты не ушла в декретный отпуск, — сказал Джеральд, недоумевая от выражения лица Хельги и того факта, что она позволяет пациентке так манипулировать ее временем.

— Джеральд, я работала с детьми. Они не названивали мне, чтобы рассказать о совершенных ими глупых поступках, — Фиби помотала головой в знак отрицания.

— Этот дурацкий... помоги, — проскулил Джеральд.

Фиби взглянула на него и без особых усилий завязала галстук в идеальный узел.

— Можешь отправляться на работу.

— Отлично, — Джеральд расплылся в улыбке и чмокнул супругу на прощание. Выходя из кухни он игриво похлопал Хельгу по плечу, что вынудило ее развернуться и посмотреть на него.

Когда дверь за Джеральдом закрылась, Хельга целиком вернула свое внимание к пациентке.

— Люси, я... Нет, — Хельге пришлось сесть. Фиби бросила на нее взгляд и усмехнулась.

— Пять, четыре, три, два, один... — Хельга поднялась и вновь принялась вышагивать то вперед, то назад, игнорируя действия Фиби. — Она не меняется.

— Доброе утро, Фиби, — азиатка подняла взгляд и улыбнулась, увидев светловолосого мальчика.

— Доброе утро, Райли. Ты любишь яичницу?

— Ага, — он присел, наблюдая за метающейся по кухне матерью. — Что она делает?

— Разговаривает с Люси, — ответила Фиби. Губы Райли приняли очертания буквы «о», и он понимающе кивнул.

— Одна из самых назойливых, — прокомментировал он, что заставило Фиби рассмеяться, а нервничающую Хельгу — резко развернуться.

Голубые глаза встретились с голубыми глазами. Фиби наблюдала за переменой в них. Хельга мысленно отгоняла Райли, а он легко отступал. Она усмехнулась, а он пожал плечами и одними губами произнес извинения.

— Так, — произнесла Фиби, прервав невидимые баталии между матерью и сыном, — чем вы с твоим отцом планируете заняться сегодня?

— Мы пойдем в парк, поплаваем, а потом увидимся с бабушкой и дедушкой, — Райли улыбался, уплетая яичницу.

— Звучит весело.

— Так и будет! — с энтузиазмом заявил он.

Хельга, тем временем ушедшая на задний двор, вернулась. Ее телефон закономерно отсутствовал.

— Ты его выкинула?

Хельга скорчила лучшей подруге гримасу и вздохнула.

— Он в сумке. Боже, я уехала всего на полторы недели, а она уже готова слететь с Крайслер-билдинг.

— Она суицидальна? — поинтересовалась Фиби, поставив перед Хельгой тарелку.

— Не знаю, — Хельга дернула плечами. Фиби скептически посмотрела на нее. — Я не могу это обсуждать.

— С тобой не весело, — нахмурилась Фиби.

— Смирись с этим, — Хельга медленно положила голову на стол.

Райли ухмыльнулся:

— Почему бы тебе не провести день со мной и Арнольдом?

Это был невинный вопрос. Возможно, не со столь же невинными намерениями, но все таки.

Хельга, подняв голову, посмотрела на него и слегка нахмурилась.

— Нет, я не хочу навязываться.

— Я твой ребенок, почему навязываться? — усмехнулся Райли.

Фиби с удовольствием наблюдала за этой сценой из-за стойки.

— Райли, сомневаюсь, что это хорошая идея...

— Тогда решено, — Хельга смущенно глядела на сына, — ты идешь!

— Райли...

— Я тебя не слышу! — Райли, смеясь, уже поднимался вприпрыжку вверх по ступенькам.

— Этот ребенок... такая заноза в заднице, честное слово! — проворчала Хельга, мотая головой.

— В то же время хитер, как черт, — Фиби села рядом с Хельгой, держа в руке чай. — Если что, по крайней мере, у вас с Арнольдом будет время поговорить.

— Ох, — Хельга снова опустила голову на стол.

— Я знаю, — вымолвила Фиби, сочувственно потрепав подругу за волосы.

Хельга сидела на траве, читая роман, захваченный ею для чтения перед сном, но сейчас, казалось, для него было самое подходящее время. Волосы ее были собраны в высокую прическу в французском стиле. Голубые глаза концентрировались больше на картине, представшей перед ее взором, нежели на страницах лежащей на коленях книги.

Арнольд рассмеялся, поймав Райли со спины.

— Попался!

— Нечестно! — выкрикнул Райли и погнался за Арнольдом.

Хельга потрясла головой. Она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Спустя несколько дней после ярмарки она снова начала избегать Арнольда. Было слишком много эмоций в ее израненном теле, поэтому пришлось искать убежища.

Она улыбнулась, когда Райли в прыжке настиг Арнольда, опрокинув его на землю. Будь она просто сторонним наблюдателем, она бы решила, что они крепчайшая во всем мире команда отец-сын. Но она знала, что это было не так. Хотя, они уже были к этому близки.

— Мам! Ты видела? — спросил Райли, подбежав к ней.

— Конечно, видела, — улыбнулась в ответ Хельга.

Арнольд плюхнулся на газон рядом с ней.

— Этот парень такой шустрый, — сказал он Хельге с улыбкой.

Хельга кивнула и перевела взгляд на Райли.

— Так...

— Можно я поиграю с Гарольдом и Сидом? Вон там! — попросил Райли, указывая в направлении баскетбольного поля.

Хельга посмотрела на него и кивнула в знак согласия:

— Разумеется.

— Арнольд, ты идешь? — улыбнулся Райли.

— Я присоединюсь позже, — Арнольд расплылся в улыбке, наблюдая за тем, как Райли несется навстречу Сиду и Гарольду. Сид заключил его в широкие объятия, и Гарольд бросил ему баскетбольный мяч.

Хельга, улыбаясь, глядела на Райли, бегающего по площадке, пасующего мяч Сиду и ловя мяч от него, покуда они не добрались до кольца. Он совершил трехочковый бросок.

— Как будто часы медленно идут назад.

— Что? — Хельга повернулась и взглянула на Арнольда.

— Ты только посмотри, помнишь нас в девять лет? Это словно прокручивать пленку воспоминаний, — Арнольд с улыбкой глядел на игру Райли.

— Пожалуй, — согласилась Хельга, не сводя глаз с Арнольда.

 _Хельга шагала по коридору, недовольно охнув, когда застала самую милую парочку Хиллвудской высшей школы целующимися возле ее шкафчика._

 _— Боже, — прорычала она. — Вы, двое, посторонитесь, пожалуйста._

 _Арнольд оторвался от Лайлы и взглянул на светловолосую девушку._

 _— Прости, — пробормотал он и аккуратно отодвинулся от шкафчика._

 _— О, Хельга, мне очень-очень жаль! — произнесла Лайла, деликатно вытирая губы._

 _— Все в порядке, Лайла, — пробурчала Хельга. Она была готова надрать задницу этой рыжеволосой девице._

 _— Но я рада, что мы с тобой столкнулись! — улыбнулась Лайла. — У меня намечается вечеринка, и я тебя приглашаю!_

 _Хельга посмотрела на нее, затем подняла взгляд на Арнольда._

 _— Нет._

 _— Но Хельга..._

 _— Нет, — повторила она, взяв книги и баскетбольную форму._

 _— Пожалуйста, Хельга, это очень важно для меня, — Лайла, казалось, готова встать на колени._

 _Хельга бросила на нее взгляд и закатила глаза. Судя по всему, вечеринка должна была пройти в стиле фильма «Carrie», но ей совершенно не хотелось быть облитой свиной кровью на этих выходных._

 _— Лайла, так мило-премило с твоей стороны пригласить меня, — произнесла Хельга, глядя на хрупкую дочь фермера, — но я не хочу идти._

 _Затем она хлопнула дверью своего шкафчика и направилась в командную раздевалку._

 _Перед выходом на площадку она пыталась успокоиться, дабы не сорваться на одноклассников. Хотя это можно было бы сделать не один раз, пока не вмешается тренер._

 _— С тобой ничего бы не случилось, если бы ты сказала, что, по крайней мере, подумаешь, — Хельга обернулась и увидела перед собой парня с уже не такой мячеобразной головой и волосами пшеничного цвета._

 _— Почему ты все время преследуешь меня со своей логикой святоши? — голос Хельги срывался на крик._

 _— Потому что ты задела чувства Лайлы, — Арнольд сверлил Хельгу взглядом. Он съежился, получив от нее в ответ пронизывающий взгляд вдвое сильнее._

 _— Кого это волнует? — произнесла Хельга тоном, от которого повеяло холодом._

 _— Меня. Волнует, — отчеканил Арнольд, нависнув над Хельгой несколькими дюймами выше._

 _— Еще раз, кого это волнует?_

 _— Просто скажи мне, в чем, черт побери, твоя проблема?_

 _— В вас. Понял? Вы — моя проблема. Я не собираюсь идти на какую-то вечеринку, чтобы Ронда со своей свитой посмеялась надо мной, воссоздав известную сцену из фильма «Carrie», — Хельга продолжила свой путь к раздевалке._

 _Сильная рука ухватила ее за плечо. Синева встретилась с зеленью._

 _— Почему тебя так волнует, что скажет Ронда? — интонация его голоса была полна участия и понимания._

 _Хельга отвернулась и устремила взор на шкафчики. Она крепко зажмурила глаза. Вот так и рушатся королевства._

 _Эмоции._

 _— Она так говорит, потому что завидует. Перестань, ты ведь больше не гадкий утенок._

 _Это было либо очень хорошо спланированное оскорбление, либо Арнольд пытался сделать комплимент бывшей хулиганке._

 _Хельга развернулась, вырвавшись из его хватки, и взглянула на него._

 _— Убирайся. Прочь, — прошептала она._

 _Арнольд сделал шаг назад._

 _— Подумай об этом, — прошептал он и пошел обратно по направлению к шкафчикам._

 _Хельга помотала головой и поспешила в раздевалку. Дойдя до двери, она обернулась, обнаружив, что Арнольд уже скрылся за углом. Хельга закрыла глаза и зашла в темную раздевалку._

 _Будь он проклят._

Синева встретилась с зеленью.

— Монетка за твои мысли?

Хельга посмотрела на Арнольда, отрицательно покачав головой. Он всегда был готов утешить или дать совет.

Она _ненавидела_ его.

— Нет, я просто... Кое о чем задумалась, — Хельга снова помотала головой.

— О чем?

— Ни о чем.

Молчание обволакивало их, пока они на расстоянии наблюдали за Райли.

— Всего неделя, да? — спросил Арнольд, глядя вниз, на траву.

Хельга бросила на него взгляд и вернулась к книге.

— Да, еще столько всего нужно успеть сделать, и у Райли начнется лагерь. Я хочу сказать, было бы хорошо остаться дольше, но это невозможно.

— Я постараюсь приехать еще раз, пока не начнется учебный год. Примерно на неделю, — Арнольд пожал плечами.

— Райли это понравится, — кивнула Хельга.

— А что насчет тебя? — Арнольд вглядывался в ее лицо — мягкие черты, светлые волосы, пухлые вишневые губы, и эти глаза... Глаза голубее лазури.

Хельга подняла взгляд на Райли, запрыгнувшего на спину Гарольду, и качнула головой.

— Я не знаю, что понравится мне.

Хельга, или как бабушке нравилось ее называть, Элеонор, сидела в гостиной старого пансиона. Арнольд сидел рядом с ней, просматривая какие-то бумаги, в то время как Райли на заднем дворе играл с дедушкой в гольф.

Арнольд оторвал взгляд от бумаг и посмотрел на Хельгу.

— Помнишь ту вечеринку у Джеральда в шестом классе?

— Да уж, мы играли в бутылочку, и она всегда останавливалась на нас, — Хельга приподняла уголки губ.

— Помнишь, что ты сказала после третьего раза, как нам выпало поцеловаться?

— Что небеса издеваются надо мной, — хохотнула Хельга.

— Ты неплохо целовалась.

— А ты — да, — она рассмеялась, а Арнольд бросил в нее подушку. — Ай!

— Это возмездие, — улыбнулся Арнольд. — Ты слишком жестока.

— Да, я такая, — согласилась Хельга, продолжая смеяться.

Прошло несколько минут, пока смех Хельги затих, и пара снова оказалась в тишине.

— Твои бабушка и дедушка очень добры по поводу всего этого, — улыбнулась Хельга.

— Они мечтали о правнуках с тех пор, как мне исполнился двадцать один. Наверное, они хотят видеть, что мне есть, о ком заботиться, прежде, чем они... понимаешь... уйдут, — Арнольд запнулся, подбирая слова. Хельга понимающе кивнула.

— Мне не верится, что нам только двадцать восемь. Такое ощущение, будто мне все сорок, — усмехнулась она. — Хотя я рада, что слегка устоялась в этой жизни. Немногие могут похвастать таким в двадцать восемь лет.

— А я знаю, что еще не определился. Я имею в виду, мне нравится работать с детьми, и пансион, но все равно еще есть миллион вещей, которые мне только предстоит сделать. Повезло Фиби и Джеральду.

— И да, и нет. В том плане, что Джеральд работает в рекламной компании с шестнадцати лет, он давно прочно стоит на ногах. Я горжусь Фиби, она девять лет потратила на учебу в медицинском и, наконец, окончила его. Черт, в процессе она еще умудрилась выйти замуж и родить ребенка, — Хельга вздохнула. — Всегда завидовала тому, как идеально они подходят друг другу.

— Я тоже. Мне всегда хотелось завести семью, — Арнольд грустно улыбнулся.

Взгляд Хельги метнулся на дверь, затем вернулся к Арнольду.

— Что ж, у тебя почти получилось.

— Да, разве? — Арнольд поднял на нее взгляд.

— Ты нравишься Райли, очень. Будет тяжело вытянуть его обратно в Чикаго.

— Все будет в порядке. Что-нибудь придумаем, — улыбнулся Арнольд.

Хельга совершила кивок.

— Да, несомненно.

Они сидели, рассматривая различные объекты в гостиной. Притянув колени к груди, Хельга уперлась в них подбородком.

Арнольд отложил бумаги и улыбнулся.

— Давай поужинаем сегодня. Сможем пообщаться.

— Я не...

— Пожалуйста, — настаивал Арнольд.

Хельга посмотрела на него, совершив первую ошибку. Умоляющий взгляд, губы, изогнутые в легкой улыбке, выбившаяся прядь волос...

Хельга аккуратно провела пальцами по его волосам, убирая прядь назад. Это было полностью инстинктивно, но отвести руку от его лица было тяжело.

Он осторожно дотянулся, взяв ее ладонь в свою. Хельга отдернула руку и прижала к себе.

— Ладно, — прошептала она, избегая его взгляда.

Арнольд смотрел на нее; выглядел он, по меньшей мере, расстроенным ее резким движением, но усилием воли продолжал улыбаться.

— Хорошо.

— Вы поженитесь? — поинтересовался Райли у своей матери, пока та расчесывала волосы.

— Нет, — ответила Хельга, смотря на Райли в зеркало. — С чего это пришло тебе в голову?

— Ну, ты ведь моя мама, а Арнольд мой папа... разве это не предполагает, что вы должны пожениться?

Ох уж эта детская наивность.

Впрочем, в идеальном мире это не выглядело бы нелепо, а было бы непреложным фактом.

— Все гораздо сложнее, дорогой, — произнесла Хельга и взяла себя за запястье, стоя перед зеркальным шкафом.

Волосы ее были распущены, выпрямленные и гладкие. Повседневный макияж — немного блеска для губ, румян и теней. Одета Хельга была в красную юбку до колен и розовый топ с лямками, завязанными за шеей; на ногах черные босоножки, обвивающие ее голени. На руках сверкали серебряный браслет, кольцо и часы.

— Выгляжу нормально? — спросила она.

— Выглядишь восхитительно, — этот голос принадлежал вовсе не Райли.

Она развернулась и увидела улыбающегося Арнольда, стоящего в дверном проеме. На нем были черные брюки и белая рубашка навыпуск. Несколько верхних пуговиц были расстегнуты; он предпочитал одеваться удобно.

— Ты тоже хорошо, — улыбнулась Хельга.

— Спасибо. Готова идти? — он протянул ей руку.

Райли довольно наблюдал за ними, сидя на кровати.

— Хорошо повеселитесь! Гуляйте, сколько пожелаете, — улыбнулся он.

— Спасибо. Ложись спать, — сказала Хельга, глядя на своего единственного ребенка.

Арнольд издал смешок и взъерошил волосы Райли:

— Доброй ночи, коротышка.

— Спасибо... папа, — Арнольд улыбнулся еще шире, а Райли подмигнул ему.

Уголки губ Хельги дернулись вверх, хотя в сердце кольнуло.

Она не была до конца уверена, что ей стоит в это ввязываться.

 _—_ _Выглядите замечательно, милые, — мама Сида улыбалась, делая очередную фотографию._

 _Хельга ответила улыбкой и кивнула. Ее волосы сверкающими завитками были уложены в высокую прическу, украшенную блестками. Платье было нежно розового цвета, подчеркивающее фигуру и переходящее в красивую расклешенную юбку, легкую и струящуюся. Топ был достаточно высоким, на спине крест-накрест пересекались лямки в тон платью, заканчиваясь на пояснице небольшим бантом. Из украшений — жемчужное ожерелье, сережки и браслет. Жемчуг ее бабушки, переданный ей матерью. На ногах четырехдюймовые шпильки, под цвет всему ансамблю одежды._

 _Она чувствовала себя Золушкой. Что ж, может, не совсем Золушкой, но все же._

 _Сид положил руку ей на талию и поцеловал в щеку. Его мама запечатлела счастливую пару еще на одном снимке._

 _— Вы будете самой красивой парой Прома, — сказала она, вновь щелкнув фотоаппаратом._

 _— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Хельга._

 _Чуть меньше, чем через полчаса, Хельга и Сид находились в лимузине вместе с Фиби, Джеральдом, Гарольдом, Петти, Юджином и Шиной. Поездка на шикарный банкет на окраину Хиллвуда была наполнена смехом и старыми историями; они не умолкали ни на минуту._

 _Вскоре они стояли снаружи, смешавшись в одну группу с давними друзьями, врагами и новыми лицами. Все было прекрасно и беззаботно._

 _Хельга осмотрелась вокруг и наткнулась взглядом на Арнольда и Лайлу, разговаривающих с Джеральдом и надменно наблюдающей за разговором Фиби._

 _Хельга оценила зеленое платье Лайлы; оно было коротким спереди и сильно открывало спину. Волосы ее были завиты и распущены, зеленые камни аксессуаров пробивались даже сквозь красное свечение. Выглядела она скучающей, держась за руку Арнольда, словно за трофей._

 _Лайла уловила взгляд голубых глаз и уставилась на Хельгу._

 _Хельга знала, что эта девушка думает о ней не самые приятные вещи, но ее это не заботило._

 _Арнольд проследил взором устремленный вдаль в направлении Хельги взгляд Лайлы. Он тепло улыбнулся ей, осознавая, какой красавицей стала та в свои восемнадцать лет._

 _Хельга поймала его взгляд, мир словно ушел из под ног._

 _Он стоял и смотрел на нее. Она смотрела на него. Это был идеальный момент._

 _Хельга ощутила прикосновение к своей шее. Обернувшись, она рассмеялась, когда Сид прикоснулся губами к ее ключице и кратко сообщил ей, что все девушки вокруг недовольны реакцией своих парней, и тем, как великолепно она выглядит._

 _— Ты выглядишь прекрасно, — она развернулась и увидела стоящего позади нее широко улыбающегося Арнольда. Лайла стояла вместе с Рондой и ее свитой; все, как одна, глазели на Хельгу._

 _— Спасибо, Арнольдо, — ухмыльнулась Хельга, хотя внутри у нее все ликовало._

 _Сид обвил рукой ее плечи и коварно улыбнулся Арнольду:_

 _— Может, я разрешу тебе потанцевать с ней._

 _Арнольд кивнул в ответ:_

 _— С удовольствием, — сказал он, пристально глядя на Хельгу._

 _— Подождем, смотря, какая танцевальная карта выпадет мне, — заявил Сид._

 _Хельга бросила на Арнольда последний взгляд, прежде чем направиться в банкетный зал._

Хельга вздохнула; они в полной тишине направлялись в ресторан, выбранный Арнольдом.

— Помнишь... ту домашнюю игру? — спросила она, посмотрев на него. — В старший год.

— Было много таких игр тогда, — ответил Арнольд, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

— В которой я сказала, что больше никогда не хочу тебя видеть, — Хельга горько усмехнулась. Конечно, это было неправдой.

— Ах, эту игру, — Арнольд издал слабый смешок. — А что?

— Прости, что я так сказала, — промолвила Хельга, глядя в окно.

— Все в порядке, — Арнольд улыбнулся и легонько коснулся ее руки, после чего вернул свою руку на руль.

Хельга кивнула и улыбнулась.

Может, все будет не так уж и плохо.


	7. В идеальном мире Часть 1

Она промокла и замерзла. Не было никакой резонной причины для подобного наказания. Возможно, она была слишком вредной в детстве, но разве этого было достаточно для такого обращения с ней?

Хельга устремила взор на мужчину, причинившего ей столько боли, во всем ее многообразии. Он смеялся, истерически. Ей удалось абстрагироваться от звенящего звука довольного смеха Арнольда, и она сидела на краю фонтана, составляя план его убийства.

Хитман был первым в ее списке.

Хотя все начиналось так невинно.

Они прогуливались после замечательного ужина. Разговаривали, шутили, вспоминали прошлые проделки. По большей части, только хорошее. Безо всякой задней мысли, она упомянула, что боится щекотки.

А он начал атаковать. Она извивалась под его быстрыми пальцами, пытаясь его оттолкнуть. Уловив движение ее руки, Арнольд отступил назад, но из-за своей неуклюжести споткнулся и начал падать в фонтан.

Любой другой мужчина на его месте повел бы себя как джентльмен и уберег бы честь своей «подружки». Но не он. Он вытянул руку, чтобы ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь.

Что-то вроде ее плеча.

Они свалились в освежающие воды фонтана городского парка Хиллвуда.

Ее разрастающийся гнев не оставил для него никаких оправданий.

Она снова взглянула на разразившегося смехом Арнольда. Это было _не смешно_. Совсем. Она замерзла, вымокла, а ее красиво выпрямленные волосы теперь топорщились и завивались. Не то чтобы это ее особенно волновало, но это было делом принципа.

— Почему ты это делаешь? — спросила она. Он посмотрел на нее, не переставая смеяться.

— Делаю что? — он ожидал остроумного, харизматичного ответа вроде «оставляешь меня покинутой и беспомощной», потому что собирался на это возразить: «но это не так, ты внизу и мокрая». Глядя на нее, он понял, что никакая это не игра.

Губы Хельги сжались в тонкую линию. Ее глаза наполнились влагой и яростью. Щеки слегка покраснели. Он прекратил смеяться и теперь ожидал зова смерти.

— Это, — она раскинула руки.

— Прости, Хельга, это вышло случайно, — произнес он, на каком-то уровне сознания понимая, что она вовсе не _это_ имеет в виду. Он догадывался, что _это_ — то, о чем _необходимо_ поговорить.

— Арнольд, — Хельга замолчала, задумчиво глядя на небо. — Почему ты это со мной делаешь? Я имею в виду, я понимаю, что ты и Райли в какой-то степени нуждаетесь друг в друге. Но почему ты продолжаешь впутывать меня?

Это было некой разновидностью тестирования. Будь он проклят за то, что никогда не был силен в тестах.

— Хельга... Ты его мать, я не могу не привлекать тебя к участию.

— Нет. Нет, ты не просто привлекаешь меня к участию, ты _впутываешь_ меня, — Хельга помотала головой. Будь проклята она за умение возвращать слова. — Ты не расцениваешь это просто как «родитель плюс родитель равно ребенок». Ты пытаешься создать некое подобие семьи. «Хельга плюс Арнольд плюс Райли равно семья». Мы _не_ семья. И никогда не сможем ею стать, — проговорила Хельга.

Арнольд лишь смотрел на нее в ответ.

Эта мысль вертелась у него в голове. Он хотел семью. Каким-то изощренным идеалистичным образом он знал, что еще повстречает Хельгу на своем пути, но он и представить не мог, что это будет настолько сложно.

— Признай. Если бы это было не ради Райли, мы бы не зашли так далеко, — заключила Хельга. Арнольд продолжал смотреть на нее. Он мог представить ее сидящей в мягком кожаном кресле и использующей ту же интонацию голоса и те же слова по отношению к одному из ее пациентов, машинально записывающей все в дорогой блокнот.

— Я не могу признать этого, Хельга. Потому что я не знаю, правда это, или нет, — Арнольд надеялся ослабить ее оборону, чтобы сохранить себя, но ее губы по-прежнему были сжаты, хотя глаза выражали спокойствие. Ему подумалось, что она похожа на шторм.

— Это правда, — она коротко кивнула. Выглядела она глубоко уверенной в своих словах. Арнольд обратил внимание на изгиб ее губ, дрожь в руках, и то, в каком положении были ее плечи — все как будто выражало боль.

— Хельга...

— Нет... Ты был прав, — после этих слов бирюзовые глаза помутнели. — Это было ошибкой.

— Что «было»? — он всегда был из них самым недогадливым.

— Та _ночь_ , — прошипела она, словно миллион человек их слышали.

— Послушай, ты зла, я понял. Я не уверен, из-за чего именно, но...

— Я злюсь на тебя, понял? Злюсь на себя. Злюсь, что была настолько глупа, чтобы позволить тебе упасть в мои объятья. Если бы можно было повернуть время вспять, единственное, что я бы исправила... — Хельга замолчала. Это было неправдой. Она находилась в долях секунды от того, чтобы отказаться от своего ребенка, и ей вовсе не хотелось это делать.

— Прости, что столько отнял у тебя, — вздохнул Арнольд. — Я просто слишком испугался, что это все значит. Это был мой первый раз.

И даже сейчас, подумала она, он продолжает говорить об этом так обыденно.

— Знаешь, что, приятель? У _меня_ это тоже был первый раз, — Хельга поднялась. Она не думала, что все зайдет так далеко, и не знала, что еще ей сказать. Довольно.

— Хельга! — Арнольд схватил ее за руку.

Голубые глаза опасно встретились с бирюзовыми.

— Выслушай меня, ладно? Я люблю Райли. Знаю, это звучит нелогично и преждевременно, но этот ребенок — все, чего я желал лет с пяти. Он дома. Он с семьей. Он _мой_ настолько же, насколько и твой, — Арнольд усилил хватку, когда Хельга попыталась вырваться. — Ты была самой красивой девушкой в школе — длинные светлые волосы, ноги от ушей и тело, за которое и _жизни_ не жалко. И еще, в моем порыве заполучить объект моей привязанности, я не замечал, какой ты была. Умной, харизматичной, сильной, преданной, привлекательной; загадкой с несчетным числом отгадок. И разве хоть одна из них подошла к тебе? Никогда. Посмотри на себя — ты успешная, обаятельная, замечательная мать и друг. Скажи, как мне не увлечься тобой? Больше того, после стольких лет, не хочу звучать неправдоподобно и легкомысленно, но, оглядываясь назад на свою жизнь, я могу сказать, что ты — лучшее, что было со мной.

Хельга отвела взгляд.

Она слишком устала любить его, лишь для того, чтобы снова и снова испытывать боль.

Видимо, это какая-то неудачная шутка.

— Я иду домой, — произнесла она спокойным голосом. Синева не пересеклась с зеленью, заставив нервничать и так взвинченного Арнольда еще сильнее.

— Хельга...

— Я поняла, Арнольдо. Поняла. Но ты усвой _вот что_ , — резко повернувшись, она вырвала свою руку из его хватки. — Я _не ждала_ тебя. Я не завела серьезных отношений и не вышла замуж, не потому что не могла. Я не возвращалась в Хиллвуд, чтобы _увидеть_ тебя. Черт подери, была б моя воля, ты бы никогда _не узнал_ , что я вообще жива, и тем более, что у меня есть от тебя ребенок. Так что, какую бы игру ты ни затеял, я отказываюсь в этом участвовать. Я больше не жду, что ты заметишь меня. Это все больше _не о тебе_.

Хельга развернулась и направилась к выходу из парка.

— Куда ты идешь? — прокричал Арнольд ей вслед.

— Поймать такси!

 _Хельга вышла из большого банкетного зала с целью найти уборные, чтобы поправить прическу и макияж. Каким-то образом материалистические аспекты Прома оказали влияние даже на нее._

 _— Ты спала с ним? То есть, действительно спала?_

 _Хельга остановилась, как вкопанная, услышав голос, заполнивший пустой коридор._

 _— Какая разница? — выкрикнул другой голос._

 _— Ты. Мне. Изменила, — медленно и четко произнес первый голос, словно он разговаривал с собакой. Это вызвало у Хельги смешок._

 _Она прошла чуть дальше и выглянула из-за угла, увидев пару, занявшую второе место в конкурсе на короля и королеву Прома. Арнольд и Лайла._

 _— Это вовсе ничего не значит! — возразила Лайла. Глаза Арнольда вспыхнули огнем._

 _Хельга с интересом наблюдала за ними._

 _— Это не оправдание! — закричал Арнольд в ответ._

 _Хельга отшагнула назад. Никогда она не видела его таким разъяренным._

 _— Не ори на меня! — сказала Лайла, и сделала то, что сделала бы на ее месте любая девушка, обладающая такими манипулятивными навыками — заплакала._

 _— Лайла... Очень сомневаюсь, что в этой ситуации жалеть следует тебя!_

 _Лайла посмотрела на него, на смену слезам пришел гнев:_

 _— Да пошел ты._

 _— Сама пошла! — выпалил Арнольд._

 _Лайла вихрем покинула коридор и направилась обратно в сторону банкетного зала. Хельга предположила, что куколка Барби намеревается предаться истерике в окружении ее друзей, которые в один голос ее заверят, что это не ее вина, и во всем виноват лишь Арнольд._

 _Внимание Хельги вернулось к Арнольду, сидевшему, опустив голову. Невооруженным взглядом было видно, что он разрывается на части. Но было что-то еще..._

 _— Арнольд? — он поднял на нее взгляд, но тут же закрыл лицо ладонями._

 _— Что ты слышала? — пробормотал он._

 _— О, достаточно._

 _Молчание сгущалось над ними._

 _— Наверное, мне уже не понадобится номер в отеле, — он хихикнул нервно, но сдержанно. Хельга грустно улыбнулась и присела рядом с ним на диван, стоящий в холле._

 _— Ты в порядке?_

 _— А? — он взглянул на нее. — Да. То есть, сойдет._

 _Хельга коротко кивнула._

 _— Ты заслуживаешь лучшего._

 _— Иногда я тоже задаюсь этим вопросом, — он откинулся на спинку и уставился в потолок. — Знаешь, я надеялся выйти победителем._

 _— Да, знаю, — Хельга вздохнула._

 _— Ты должна мне танец, — засмеялся он, на что Хельга слегка улыбнулась в ответ._

 _— Я в курсе._

Что за бред.

Хельга сидела на скамье в ожидании такси, или автобуса, или вообще чего-нибудь, на чем можно уехать. Обхватив голову руками, она глубоко вздохнула.

Как, черт возьми, _это_ вообще сейчас произошло?

Она подняла взор к звездному небу.

— Ты все еще смеешься? Достаточно смешно для тебя?

Хельга вздохнула и опустила взгляд.

Все слова, которые ей хотелось сказать, никогда не будут произнесены. О том, как она счастлива, что у Райли наконец-то появился отец. Как она любит, когда Арнольд смотрит на нее и улыбается, и каждый раз, когда он рядом, она ощущает внутренний трепет, и что у нее уже долгое время не было такого. Она любила его с трех лет. Повзрослев, она стала реалисткой, и любила его, невзирая на недостатки.

Но нет, вместо этого она сказала ему, что с ним покончено. Впрочем, она была недалека от этого. Она просто не могла вновь доверить ему свое сердце.

Обернувшись, Хельга снова вздохнула. Как и той ночью столько лет назад, он за ней не пошел.

В идеальном мире... он бы последовал за ней.

 _Хельга осматривала убранство комнаты в отеле. Арнольд решил переночевать здесь, вместо того, чтобы отправиться домой и получить кучу вопросов._

 _Он пришел к выводу, что будет не очень хорошо появиться дома и рассказать семье о произошедшем на Проме разрыве со своей девушкой, потому что та оказалась неверной._

 _Хельга поддержала его в этом решении._

 _Он лег на кровать, скинув туфли около двери и повесив галстук на спинку стула. Хельга улыбнулась, присев на краешек кровати._

 _Сид ушел с Гарольдом и Стинки, они затеяли какую-то выпускную шутку или что-то подобное. Джеральд и Фиби, очевидно, были в своем номере, вдали от этого жестокого мира._

 _Сейчас были лишь Арнольд и Хельга._

 _— Ты не должна оставаться, если не хочешь... То есть, ты же ничего мне не обещала, — произнес Арнольд, не отрывая глаз от потолка._

 _Она действительно ничего ему не обещала. Впрочем, не совсем._

 _— Я хочу сберечь нетронутым мини-холодильник, — она пожала плечами._

 _— Спасибо._

 _Хельга немного наклонилась назад и приподняла уголки губ, глядя на теперь спокойное выражение его лица. Арнольд поднял глаза и расплылся в улыбке, остановив взгляд на ее лице._

 _— Что? — поинтересовался он, почти засмеявшись._

 _— Ничего, — Хельга помотала головой. — Все еще больно?_

 _— Да, — Арнольд дернул головой. — Я удивлен._

 _— Ты не предполагал, что будет больно? — изумившись, спросила Хельга._

 _— Нет, я удивлен, что ты еще не сказала мне «Я же говорила»._

 _— Я не буду пинать лежащего пса, — она улыбнулась._

 _— Спасибо, — рассмеялся Арнольд._

 _Хельга ответила улыбкой и принялась рассматривать стену напротив, как вдруг ощутила что-то позади нее. Напряжение ушло с ощущением рук, легших ей на плечи. Она наполовину развернулась к нему._

 _— Для меня действительно много значит, что ты осталась. Я знаю, мы не то чтобы настоящие друзья или вроде того, и я не буду обвинять тебя, если ты решишь сейчас уйти._

 _Хельга смотрела на его губы. Они казались такими нежными и манящими. Хельга взглянула ему в глаза и улыбнулась:_

 _— Я в порядке._

 _Лицо Арнольда озарилось улыбкой, пока он вглядывался в красивые черты ее лица. И когда гадкий утенок успел превратиться в такого лебедя? В какой-то момент Хельга стала больше походить на Мириам, нежели на Боба, даже слегка напоминая Ольгу. Арнольд смотрел в ее заботливые глаза. Они были голубее лазури. Он попытался сравнить ее глаза еще с чем-нибудь, но даже небеса не шли с оными ни в какое сравнение._

 _— Ты такая красивая, — сдавленно прошептал он._

 _Хельга видела лишь как двигаются его губы. Она всегда ждала этого момента. Придвинувшись ближе, она поцеловала его._

 _Поцелуй был робким и нежным._

 _Арнольд был ошеломлен, но поддался чувствам. Поцелуи Хельги были так невинны и легки, совсем не как у Лайлы. Черт побери, совсем не как поцелуи Лайлы._

 _Не сдержавшись, он углубил поцелуй, а Хельга не была готова отступиться от своей детской мечты._

 _Кому было дело, если его сердце было разбито, а она жила иллюзиями?_

 _Той ночью они были одни во всей Вселенной._

 _Было это хорошо или плохо?_

Хельга вздохнула, расслабившись в теплом салоне машины. Таксист тем временем рассказывал истории о своем неудавшемся браке и двоих детях.

Как порядочный специалист, Хельга отвечала правильно подобранными фразами.

Она была рада вернуться во владение Джоханссенов.

Оглядевшись, Хельга заметила фигуру на нижних ступеньках лестницы. Сердце Хельги замерло. Он сидел, улыбаясь одной из своих фирменных улыбок, определенно ожидая возвращения своей матери.

— Райли, тебе давно пора спать, — Хельга немного нахмурилась.

— Вы целовались? Вы поженитесь? — воодушевленно интересовался он.

Хельга отрицательно помотала головой, взглянув на него.

— Иди спать. Завтра поговорим.

Она легонько поцеловала его в лоб и жестом отправила сына в кровать.

Он разочарованно посмотрел на маму, но выполнил ее указания.

Хельга опустила голову и отправилась на кухню, чтобы заварить себе чаю. Она остановилась, увидев сидящую за кухонным столом Фиби, одетую в халат.

— Полагаю, это означает, что все прошло не очень хорошо.


	8. В идеальном мире Часть 2

— Я сказала тебе поговорить с ним, а не кричать как кровожадный убийца, — заявила Фиби, глядя на Хельгу, и сделала глоток чая.

Они отправились на один день в Нью-Йорк. Фиби решила, что Хельге необходимо отдохнуть от Хиллвуда. Это и еще маленький факт, что Арнольд должен был прийти в их дом, помог уговорить ее.

— Я не кричала на него, — сказала Хельга, отпивая свой ирландский кофе со сливками.

Фиби продолжала смотреть на нее:

— Я знаю тебя с трех лет. Ты точно кричала.

— Ладно! — сдалась Хельга, будучи совершенно не в настроении спорить. — Я повысила голос. Что уж теперь.

— Хорошо, скажи вместе со мной: «Арнольд, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста, переезжай жить ко мне в мой домик у моря»... Повторяй, — проговорила Фиби.

Хельга уставилась на подругу:

— Я ненавижу его.

— Ха! Так же, как толстый ребенок ненавидит _мороженое_ , возразила Фиби, намеренно используя специально подобранную фразу.

— Фиби! — Хельга положила ладонь на свой лоб.

— Прости, — промолвила Фиби. — Ты не можешь винить меня.

— Нет, не могу, — Хельга закрыла глаза. — Честно говоря, я тоже не собиралась. С чего бы мне себя так вести? Я просто... что-то вопило на задворках моего сознания.

— Как что, например?

— Не могу точно описать. Все, что я чувствовала — это опасность. Наверное, я не хочу быть к нему слишком близко, — Хельга взглянула на Фиби и помотала головой.

— Хельга... ты можешь стать ближе к нему, — медленно проговорила Фиби.

Хельга долгое время смотрела на подругу и кивнула:

— Я знаю.

Они сидели в тишине, пытаясь подобрать друг для друга правильные слова. Фиби заговорила первой.

— Мне до сих пор не известно, как это все началось.

— Все произошло так быстро. В первое мгновение я просто смотрела ему в глаза, эти большие зеленые глаза, полные замешательства и боли. Я в самом деле пошла с ним, чтобы убедиться, что он не наделает глупостей. Я хотела уйти, как только он уснет. То есть... Я слишком беспокоилась за него, чтобы оставить его провести пьяную ночку, просаживая сотни долларов в мини-баре. Я сидела рядом с ним, и мы разговаривали, и я даже не знаю, что он такого сказал. А потом внезапно я обнаружила себя целующей его, — Хельга принялась осторожно помешивать свой кофе с легкой улыбкой на губах. — Я знаю, что это неважно, и вообще не имеет уже никакого смысла, но с ним я чувствовала себя в безопасности. Я чувствовала, словно действительно нужна ему, понимаешь? Даже больше, тот момент был всем, чего я желала. Боже... Я была такой дурой.

— Ты не была дурой, он нравился тебе с незапамятных времен, — утвердительно сказала Фиби.

С какой-то сложной идеалистичной точки зрения это имело смысл. Сердце Арнольда было разбито так сильно, что ему нужно было убежать от реальности; Хельга была влюблена в него достаточно, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией.

Фиби помотала головой. Ну и наломали они дров.

— Как для психиатра, определенно, в первую очередь помощь нужна ей самой, — прокомментировал Джеральд, сидя с Арнольдом на диване и отдыхая от присмотра за детьми на протяжении всего дня.

— Заткнись, старик, — произнес Арнольд, потирая виски.

— Это правда, — Джеральд пожал плечами.

— Перестань, она врывается в мою жизнь спустя десять лет. Вместо того, чтобы быть обычным человеком и сосредоточиться на сыне, я пытаюсь влюбить в себя его мать, — Арнольд начал массировать виски. — Я бы тоже на себя накричал.

— Что ты имел в виде под «пытаюсь влюбить в себя»? — спросил Джеральд, вздернув брови.

— Я так не говорил, — тут же ответил Арнольд.

— Сказал.

— Нет.

— Арнольд, я же слышал! — воскликнул Джеральд. — Ты влюбился в Хельгу?

— Нет! — произнес Арнольд. Он прекратил массировать виски и взглянул на своего лучшего друга. — По крайней мере, я так не думаю.

— Чувак... — начал было Джеральд. Больше слов не нашлось.

— Слушай, я не знаю, ясно. Она стала лучше, чем в школе, если такое вообще возможно. Я люблю просто разговаривать с ней, и когда она смеется, — Джеральд пристально смотрел на светловолосого друга. Его зеленые глаза светились, а губы были изогнуты в умиленной улыбке. — Я хотел сказать, что не чувствовал такого уже очень давно.

— И ты магическим образом влюбился в Хельгу всего за пару недель? — удивленно поинтересовался Джеральд.

— Нет... — произнес Арнольд. — Я не _люблю_ ее... Но она определенно начинает мне _нравиться-нравиться_.

— Тебе что, девять лет? — спросил Джеральд, еще большее озадачившись.

— Ты плохой друг, и ты об этом знаешь, — Арнольд перевел взгляд на Джеральда.

— Я просто думаю, может быть, ты... не знаю, придаешь этому излишнее значение. То есть, ладно, ты захотел семью после того, как у твоего дедушки случился небольшой инсульт четыре года назад. А после того, как Лайла вышла замуж, энтузиазм у тебя поубавился. И теперь, каким-то чудом у тебя, оказывается, есть сын.

— Ты говоришь так, будто мне нравится Хельга только потому, что я хочу семью, — вопросительно сказал Арнольд.

— Давай начистоту, Хельга возвращается спустя миллион лет, с сыном... Твоим сыном. Хельга вроде как была без ума от тебя всю среднюю и высшую школу. Это как будто идеальная моментальная семья, — заключил Джеральд.

Арнольд взглянул на него и развел руками:

— Возможно, ты прав.

— Но ты хочешь, чтобы я ошибался, — произнес Джеральд через несколько минут. Он усмехнулся и слегка толкнул Арнольда в плечо.

— Да уж, пожалуй, я предпочел бы думать, что ты понятия не имеешь, о чем говоришь.

Фиби расплатилась за покупки и вышла из магазина, одарив Хельгу с сигаретой в руке упрекающим взглядом.

— Ты же знаешь, что это вредно для здоровья?

— Заткнись, Фиби, — произнесла Хельга, отвлекшись. — Я подвержена влиянию слишком сильного стресса, чтобы справиться с этим самой по себе.

— Ты не сама по себе, Хельга.

— Но внутри-то да, — ответила Хельга и совершила глубокую, успокаивающую затяжку.

— Ты принимаешь все близко к сердцу. Перестань, — сказала Фиби.

Хельга вздохнула и сделала еще одну затяжку, прежде чем выбросить окурок в ближайшую урну.

— Ты мне нравилась больше, когда тоже курила.

— Мне было пятнадцать, и если память мне не изменяет, то кое-кто — не буду говорить, кто — был причиной тому, что я начала.

— Конечно, обвиняй меня во всех своих проблемах.

— Я же не назвала имени, — ухмыльнулась Фиби.

Они продолжили свой путь по улицам столицы шоппинга восточных штатов. Каждая приобрела различное количество одежды и сувениров. Хельга вздохнула и усмехнулась, когда они проходили мимо спортивного магазина, по центру которого был размещен большой мяч для регби.

— Думаешь, что-нибудь получится? — тихо прошептала она.

— Что? — удивилась Фиби.

— Если мы с Арнольдом поженимся, — сказала Хельга, на что в ответ получила странный взгляд подруги.

— О чем ты, черт побери, говоришь? — Хельга посмотрела на Фиби, та лишь покачала головой.

— Извини... Просто это Райли со своим: «Вы поженитесь?». Пожалуй... Я не знаю, — в конце Хельга говорила неразборчиво.

— Не знаю, Хельга, — Фиби пожала плечами. — Это все как-то...

— Неосуществимо, — Хельга сухо закончила за нее.

— Нет, Хельга, это не неосуществимо. Ты всегда любила его. Райли нужен отец, вы с Арнольдом оба это понимаете. Арнольд не любит тебя... пока, — Фиби бросила взгляд на Хельгу, что была в секундах от того, чтобы врезаться в фонарь. Фиби остановилась и вздохнула. — Арнольд заботится о Райли и о тебе. Может быть... может, он не так далек от того, чтобы полюбить тебя.

— С чего бы ему любить меня? — спросила Хельга, отведя взгляд.

— А почему нет?

 _Арнольд глубоко вздохнул, сидя за партой на уроке английского языка. Хельга все время его избегала. Джеральду, наконец, было разрешено разговаривать с ним снова. Прошла неделя, и он пытался понять, как хоть что-нибудь исправить. Он готов был себя пристрелить за то, что обошелся с Хельгой так жестоко. Не то чтобы она дала ему шанс извиниться или хотя бы сказать ей о том, что у него на душе._

 _Фактически, он сам точно не знал, что чувствует._

 _— Итак, класс, я хочу уделить немного времени чтению наших стихов, — Арнольд смотрел на молодого учителя возле доски. До окончания школы оставалась неделя, но он с прежним усердием преподавал ученикам._

 _Коллективный гул распространился по кабинету. Арнольд заметил одну поднятую руку._

 _— Хельга, моя любимая поэтесса, — учитель улыбнулся. — Порадуй нас красотой своего творчества._

 _Арнольд наблюдал за светловолосой девушкой, вышедшей в начало классной комнаты. Хельга не смотрела на него._

 _— Мое стихотворение называется «Розовый шелк и белый лен», — она кашлянула и начала читать._

Уложи меня на белый лен,  
Окутай розовым шелком,  
Произнеси молитвы и поцелуй песок,  
Скажи, что любишь, и причини боль.  
Во всех моих мечтах лишь ты,  
Говоришь, что тоже хочешь быть со мной.  
Попроси Господа уберечь мою душу,  
Поддавшуюся наваждению.  
Если я проснусь раньше, чем ты уйдешь,  
Чувства навсегда останутся с тобой.  
Скажи «прощай», воплоти в реальность,  
Позволь запомнить о тебе только хорошее.  
Когда солнце взойдет на Востоке,  
Заставь поверить, что мы в безопасности.  
От всего мира мы сокрыты  
Розовым шелком и белым льном.

 _Класс разразился аплодисментами. Хельга улыбнулась учителю, хлопающему громче всех._

 _— Мисс Патаки, как всегда, восхитительно! Не хотите ли объяснить основные мысли поэмы?_

 _— Это... — ее голубые глаза блуждали по классу, наконец остановившись на Арнольде. — Это словно рассказать о ком-то и о чем-то, чтобы дать этому человеку понять то, что, по их мнению, было для них важно._

 _— Очень красивая образность. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?_

 _— Почему ты говоришь человеку поцеловать песок? — выкрикнул один из учеников._

 _— Это метафора... Целовать землю, по которой ходил некто, — она по-прежнему смотрела Арнольду прямо в глаза._

 _— А что насчет рассвета? — поинтересовалась девушка рядом с Арнольдом._

 _— Это олицетворяет следующее утро, новый день, — Хельга отвела взгляд и улыбнулась учителю. — Спасибо._

 _— Браво, Хельга! Ладно, Дженни, ты следующая._

 _Арнольд не сводил глаз с Хельги, которая сидела, склонив голову. Она глубоко вздохнула._

 _Арнольд снова уставился на свою парту. Он столько всего хотел сказать, но сказать было нечего._

 _Хельга посмотрела сквозь него; он был недостающим кусочком пазла во всей ее жизни. Если бы она только знала, о чем он думал._

 _Боже, она почувствовала отвращение._

Хельга вздохнула и посмотрела на красивый пруд, располагавшийся посреди парка. Она дернула головой и перевела взор на Фиби, перекладывающую одежду, приобретенную детям.

— Он говорил что-нибудь про меня Джеральду?

— Не совсем, — ответила Фиби, посмотрев вверх. — Вам нужно поговорить. _Поговорить_. Не кричать, не припоминать прошлые обиды. Просто поговорить. У вас в запасе всего несколько дней.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Хельга.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Фиби.

Хельга сидела рядом с Арнольдом на диване. Они вдвоем были заперты в офисе.

Фиби вовсе не шутила.

— Итак... — начал Арнольд. Хельга начала осторожно потирать свои виски.

— Давай сконцентрируемся на Райли, ладно? — предложила Хельга.

— Ладно, — согласился Арнольд

— Как насчет того, что на каникулы мы будем приезжать в Хиллвуд, а в конце лета он будет возвращаться? Это сэкономит деньги, — Арнольд посмотрел на нее и кивнул.

— Звучит здорово.

— Хорошо.

Тишина вновь окружила их. Хельга поднялась и принялась расхаживать по комнате. Ей нравилось делать так каждый раз, когда тяжелые мысли вертелись в голове. Арнольд следил за ней взглядом.

Он посмотрел вниз и сделал вдох.

— Мне так жаль, Хельга. Прости меня.

Это заставило смутившуюся Хельгу остановиться и обернуться назад на сидящего мужчину.

— За что? — спросила она, мысленно произнося молитву.

— За то, что причинил тебе боль, — он почесал макушку и, встав, мягко взял ее за плечи. — Я не могу сказать, что с детства люблю тебя, и что я всегда знал, что мы будем вместе. — Хельга отвела взгляд, кивая. — Но я могу сказать, что очень давно ни к кому не испытывал подобного, — он аккуратно убрал прядь волос с ее лица. — Я не знаю, каким образом это случилось, но я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

Хельга посмотрела на него и усмехнулась.

— Ты говоришь так банально.

Арнольд посмотрел на нее и закатил глаза. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы Хельга взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась.

— Я тоже не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось, — с мягкой интонацией в голосе произнесла она.

— Я думаю, если мы попытаемся забыть, _обо всем_... То все будет хорошо.

— Это будет непросто, но, возможно, ты прав.

— Давай просто начнем все заново, ладно? — Хельга кивнула, и Арнольд протянул ей руку. — Привет, я Арнольд.

— Хельга, — она пожала его руку.

Они глядели друг на друга и вдруг стали смеяться.

Снаружи офиса Джеральд находился близко от двери, слушая происходящее внутри.

— Они смеются.

— Но почему? — удивилась Фиби.

— Не знаю. Может, она убила его?

— Это зловещий смех или счастливый?

— Я бы сказал, скорее, счастливый.

— Может, они, наконец, нашли какое-то... решение, — предположила Фиби, прислоняя свое ухо к двери.

— Как думаешь, у них сложится? — спросил Джеральд.

— Только время покажет, верно? 

**Конец**


End file.
